God Child
by artemisathena0107
Summary: The Anubis Gang meet Percy Jackson after failing to complete a game of giant snakes and ladders and learn that they are demigods. After NIna overhears him talking about her being stronger than "the King of the Gods himself", the maiden goddesses dissapear and guess who's got to rescue them? Who is Nina really and will the group pair up or break up?
1. 1 Snakes & Ladders

Chapter 1 - Snakes & Ladders

Nina's POV

Nina's POV

The four of us were sat in Amber and I's room waiting for the final two members of Sibuna to arrive. I sat on my bed with Fabian, Amber on her's and Patricia sat resting against the edge of Amber's bed.

The door flew open and in came two panting boys.

"Guys! Where in Hades have you been?" Amber screamed. Alfie sat down next to her, still breathing heavily.

"Sweetie's office... mouse... ostrich... peanut butter..." Jerome managed between deep breaths. I rolled my eyes and tied up my light brown hair into a scruffy pony tail. Everyone was silent, they knew I was going to say something important.

"We are going down to the board tonight." I stated and left the room, dragging Fabian and Amber along behind me.

-line-

"What if we don't get across?" Amber asked, trying to put her long blonde hair into a French braid but sighing at each failed attempt. "No mirror," she huffed.

"I'll do it," I offered stepping behind her. We were in the entrance hall and as I braided my best friend's hair I kept talking, "Amber, we will get across. We will see the staff when we enter the chamber and then we can give it to Ramses," who, I might add, is just bitter because his name makes him sound like some horny sheep. Sorry, I just had to go there. "This will all be over within six and a half hours." I secured Amber's braid with a pink hairband and slid her fancy bobbypin into her hair. It was silver and decorated with shiny blue enamel flowers. Fabian smiled.

"Specific. I like it." He said grinning. Amber squealed.

"That's sooooo going in the scrapbook of Fabina!" She cried out and ran away back up the stairs.

-line-

"Alfie! It's your turn." I called across the crimson and emerald checkered board to my friend. He was shaking as he bent down to pick up the onyx ten-sided die.

"Nina?"

"Yeah?" I turned my head away from Patricia, she was shaking and just a square away from a blue adder with quartz diamond-shaped pattern on its back that kept snapping its wide jaws at her, its eyes sparkling a menacing topaz.

"If I get a two, five or nine, I go down a hole." Alfie turned to me, on the brink of tears. Beads of sweat were forming on his dark skin and his pale grey Superdry t-shirt matched the glistening opal teeth of the yellow serpent grinning at him just two squares away.

He breathed in deeply and threw the die. It rolled across the brightly coloured board and stopped after hitting the wall Amber stood by.

It landed on a two.

The serpent's mouth opened wide and Alfie stepped toward it.

"Challenger," a booming voice echoed around the twilight of the underground chamber, "you must step to your square or your companions are lost also. However, if they complete the game, you and any others that are lost in the process will be returned unharmed. Step forward challenger."

"Shut up!" Amber screamed. "We heard you when you took Jerome!" she shouted. On mention of Jerome's name, Patricia's body shook and her sobs became harsher, louder.

"Goodbye guys," Alfie said and moved forward to the edge of the square.

"Alfie, no don't go. Please don't leave me here, please," a blonde haired girl cried out. Her pretty features shimmered from the tears that ran across her pale skin. A black haired boy on the red square in front of her put his hand on her shoulder.

"It will be OK Amber, we'll get him back. I promise." She gulped and nodded.

"Fabian?" The black-haired boy turned to Alfie, "Look after Amber for me." He nodded and Amber started crying even more, her mascara running from her blue eyes. "I'll make sure Jerome's OK. I'll see you soon."

"Alfie, no!" Amber screamed as he fell into the mouth of the cobra. My gut wrenched and a single tear slipped from my eye. Not Alfie as well. The snake's eyes twinkled mischieviously in the dark of the chamber. "He's gone, he's really gone."

-line-

"Face if Fabian! This is never going to work, we've lost Patricia, Fabian and Jerome already. I'm a square away from a viper, Amber's by the ladder that goes back to the start and you may be five away from the end, but every square is a snake so you have to get exactly five." I shouted across the board. Amber was crying and Fabian shook his head.

"We have to try Nina, we can't give up because then we all die. If we win, we get them back." He said enthusiastically, but I could see from the dullness of his blue eyes that he had lost hope. "Amber? It's your turn." She looked up, rubbed her eyes spreading even more mascara across her cheeks and threw the die. It landed on a ten.

"Yes Amber!" I cried. She squealed happily and skipped to the square behind Fabian. "Come on Fabian, you can do it."

He looked up, a tear slipped from his eye and he rolled the die.

Four.

"Bye guys. I'm sorry." Amber started crying again as Fabian fell down the gullet of a huge amethyst snake.

"If that cobra," she said between violent shakes, "wasn't such a pretty colour," I smiled, typical Amber, "I would hit it with a very big stick."

I rolled the die. Eight.

I walked forward, up to the next row and back along until I was between a green snake and the yellow serpent that swallowed Alfie.

"Good luck Amber. Get a six, for Alfie." She closed her eyes as she rolled the die. Six. "Amber! You did it!" She opened her eyes and a big grin appeared on her face. She ran forward but when she got to the purple snake; it opened it's jaw and my best friend was gone.

"Robert!" I screamed in tears. "Robert Frobischer-Smythe! Give her back! She won-" My entire body shook from the force of my sobs: with each breath, my lungs pressed against my chest, throbbing.

The chamber remained silent.

I looked at the last square.

"Get a ten, get a ten for Fabian. Get a ten for Amber. For Alfie, for Patricia, for Jerome." I mumbled to my self. Raising my right hand over my eye, I whispered "Sibuna," and threw the die.

One.

I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

I fell quickly and silently. I couldn't scream, they couldn't know I failed. They would wait and I would never rescue them, I'd just keep falling into the abyss below.

-line-

I opened my eyes, a dusty grey glow peaking in between my eyelids.

"Fabian?" Amber's voice called out, "It's Nina. She's awake." I heard footsteps as someone rushed towards me. I sat up and looked around the room of hazy light, trying to find the others. Fabian put his arms around my neck and rested his forehead against mine.

"I thought I'd lost you," I said, hugging him back and then I snapped out of it when I noticed Amber's smile, "I mean, I thought I'd lost you all." I got up, dusted myself off and ran over to Amber.

"Nina!" she screamed.

"Amber!

"Jerome!" We all turned to look at the tall boy leaning against the wall in the corner. He smiled and shrugged. "Sorry, I felt left out." I smiled, ran over to him and hugged him.

"Are you OK?" I asked sincerely. He nodded.

"Fine. How about you? You were out for hours." I looked around the room and everyone nodded.

Patricia looked up from the floor. She had been sleeping against Jerome's legs.

"Umm what did I miss?" Patricia asked. A chuckle came from the furthest corner.

"Who's there?" Fabian called into the dark. A figure emerged from the shadows. He had messy black hair and his eyes glistening sea green, you could see the waves crashing against the edge of his iris.

"I'm Perseus Jackson. I have been trapped in this room for five years since I came to find you but your housekeeper, Mr Victor Rodenmaar Junior, decided that he needed you here." Fabian turned to me and backed everyone into the corner opposite the newcomer. Patricia stood up and grabbed Jerome's hand.

He wasn't complaining.

"Why did you come to find us?" Jerome shouted across the room. Perseus stepped closer still and we were all flat against the wall.

The room was hot, the humid air made my floral halter-neck summer dress stick to my skin around my hips. The boys eyes turned storming and Fabian pulled me closer to him as Patricia stood behind Jerome and Amber grabbed Alfie's wrist.

"Alfie, I'm scared," she whispered, but the room was low-roofed and wide.

"Look, if I wanted to kill you, you wouldn't be alive to hear this. I came to protect you from monsters and Victor, and to bring you to my camp in America where you would be protected by my friends and I." I stepped around Fabian's arm and he sighed, lowering his black sweatshirt clad limbs to his sides. I held out my hand.

"I'm Nina Martin." I said to the stranger. "This is Patricia Williamson," I pointed at the red-head who was fiddling with her blue extension, "Alfie" I pointed to the dark skinned trickster, "Amber" the blonde waved eagerly.

"Hey." She said.

"And this is Jerome," I pointed to the tall boy that looked, well kind of like Matt Smith from Doctor Who, "and Fabian." Finally I gestured to the scruffy haired boy next to me.

"Call me Percy," he acknowledged smiling.

"We would love to come with you but we have to find the staff of Osiris for the ghost of Ramses." Jerome said to Percy, walking forward, still with Patricia holding his hand.

"Trust me, you are not safe. You should have been claimed already and as you get older, you scent gets stronger-" Percy was interrupted by Alfie.

"Thanks," he muttered sarcastically and Amber giggled. Jerome High-5'd him, beaming.

"As I was saying," Percy continued, glaring at Alfie, "You're at a risk the older you get and you aren't at camp. You need to be trained and taught about monsters before you have a hope in Hades of leaving Camp. How old are you guys?" He asked them, looking at Amber and cocking his head to the side.

"We're all 15. Are there anyways out of here?" Patricia asked, twirling her red hair around her finger. Percy walked over to a cabinet, opened it and found a door in the back of it.

"It's locked though, trust me I've been trying for five years to open that damn door and it doesn't budge an inch. I've even tried my sword Riptide but it doesn't work, the door is by powerful magic." Percy grumbled, looking angry.

Fabian tried the door.

"He's right, locked." He said annoyed.

I walked to the door and turned the handle, it clicked and the door swung open revealing a dark staircase.

"Wait," Percy called, "Will you come to my camp? Not just Nina, all of you?" Amber's hand shot up.

"It sounds really fun!" She squealed and ran up the staircase. Everyone had a huge grin on their face apart from Percy. He just looked confused.

"What just happened?" He asked, taking his hands away from his ears.

"Amber." Fabian said smiling and followed her up the stairs. He was followed by Alfie who, for some odd Alfie-reason, was trying to hop up the stairs. Patricia and Jerome walked to the door, noticed they were holding hands and walked up the stairs separately. I got to the door then turned around to see Percy sat on the floor.

"Are you coming?" He nodded.

"I'll be a minute or two. Wait at the top of the stairs for me."

"OK." I walked out the room but stayed on the bottom step.

"O Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." He flicked a golden coin into a mist that had appeared from the floor. "Annabeth, Camp Half-Blood." An image shimmered into existence. There were teenagers swordfighting in a huge arena

Percy looked around and then back to talking to himself. "They are all demi-gods, but there is one called Nina Martin she is very strong."

"Zeus? She couldn't be his daughter for she is stronger than the King of the Gods himself." Percy looked up at the sky expectantly.

"No lightning, maybe he knows of her existence. Just get them to Camp safely. Annabeth will know. She always knows." Percy started to stand up and I ran into the dank mist of the winding staircase.


	2. 2 Flying

Chapter 2 Flying

Percy's POV

Annabeth. Gods, I missed her. I hadn't seen my girlfriend in 5 years because stupid Victor Rodenmaar trapped my in that stupid room under a stupid giant snakes and ladders board. Wait, what?

What if Annabeth had moved on? I bet they all think I'm dead. If I'm right, we'll get back 5 years exactly since the day I lost contact with Camp, but it is pretty hard to keep track of time in some old cellar.

"Percy?" Nina asked.

We were on an airplane and the aisle was to my left, Nina was on my right and on her right was Fabian.

"Yes Nina." I replied.

"Do you feel OK?" She asked me. I nodded nervously. She seemed to notice my hands shaking. "Percy? What's wrong?" You could see the concern in her eyes.

"Well the reason you guys were in so much danger at Goode," I took a deep breath and continued, "is because you're demi-gods. Do you believe in the Greek Gods?" Nina, Patrcia and Amber nodded while the others shook their heads. Amber was sat behind me and Alfie behind Nina while Jerome was across the isle from Amber with Patricia on his left. The others looked at the the girls in shock.

"When did you start believing in the Greek Gods?" Fabian asked, curiously. Amber looked at Nina and Patricia and they nodded.

"When a shrine appeared to the Olympians, Hestia Iris and Hecate in Nina's wardrobe." Amber said nonchalantly.

"It's true." Patricia said and she turned back to the window.

"Well, you were in danger because one of each of your parents was a Greek God. My father is Poseidon and he's not on the best terms with my Uncle Zeus so I'm not that into flying because he might blast me out of the sky." Fabian, and Alfie looked confused and scared, Jerome was blinking five times a second and Patricia whispered to him. He snapped out of it and started laughing.

Every turned to look at him and he stopped laughing.

"She said Amber would be the daughter of Athena." He explained. "Sorry, I thought it would be funny if she was." Amber had a huge scowl on her face bf then Jerome complimented her by saying "but obviously you're a daughter of Aphrodite. You're just too beautiful not to be." Amber blushed and twirled her blond hair around her index finger.

Man, he was smooth. I should get some tips some time. If Annabeth hasn't found someone else...

Patricia's POV

I leant over to Jerome.

"She's obviously a daughter of Athena," I whispered and he burst out laughing. I felt really happy, seeing him smile.

Everyone turned to him and he became silent.

"She said Amber would be the daughter of Athena. Sorry, I thought it would be funny if she was." She frowned and looked at him angrily. "but obviously you're a daughter of Aphrodite. You're just too beautiful not to be." Amber fiddled with her blonde hair and I felt a pang of envy in my stomach. Why was I jealous of Jerome complimenting Amber? I didn't like him so why? I turned to look out of the window sulking. Jerome tapped my shoulder.

"Trixie?" He asked. My heart fluttered. I normally hated it when people called me that but when he said it, it felt perfect, like he cared about me. "What's wrong Trix?" I turned to face him. He was close to me, his light brown hair was tousled and brushed against my face when I breathed in. His eyes, oh his eyes. Jerome had a glint of grey worry in his eyes but the rest sparkled blue.

"Nothing." I sighed. He wasn't convinced I could tell but he knew I didn't want to talk about it. A menacing grin crawled onto his face. "What Jerry?"

"Truth or dare? Without the dares because we're on a plane and all that jazz." He revealed, tapping his fingers on my knee and I laughed. His head jerked up. "What?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing it just, tickles." I told him and the menacing gleam returned to his eyes in the bright light of the aeroplane. "Truth then. I mean, the decision was difficult but in the end it had to be truth." He smiled.

"OK, what's your top three?" Jerome asked.

"My what?" What in Hades is a 'top three?'

"Top 3 boys you'd date from third to first." I had to think about it but first choice was obvious.

"I'll do mine if you say yours at the same time." He nodded. "OK, three, two, one. Fabian," I said.

"Nina," he responded, "three, two, one. Amber."

"Eddie I guess." Hold up, Amber's only his second choice and he's already said Nina so that leaves Joy, Mara and me. Joy's a horrible person and he'd never love me, well I guess I do love him, love me back. It was Mara. Of course, she's pretty, clever, kind and they hung out all of the time. "Three, two, one."

"You." we said at the same time. "Really?" We both said again. I smirked and he chuckled.

"Yes really." He said, leaning into my neck he whispered, "I dare you to do what you want to do most on this plane." I lifted his head off of my shoulder and rested it against my forehead. I looked into his eyes.

"You told me too." I whispered and kissed him.

Amber's POV

"Alfie?" I said quietly, unsure of whether or not he was led awake or sleeping peacefully.

"Yes Amber?" He turned towards me.

"I just wanted to say sorry for being so controlling when we were going out. So, sorry." I said apologetically.

"Why were you?" He asked.

"Why was I what?" I responded confused as to what he meant.

"Controlling," He replied.

"I just didn't want you to leave me because I really like you." I confessed. "I'm sorry Alfie. It wasn't fair on you, I was being selfish."

We fell into silence, and he moved his hand onto mine. He turned to me a half hour later, I guess he thought I was asleep.

"I missed you Amber," he whispered, kissed my cheek and leant back in his chair. I pretended to be sleeping and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Alfie," I mumbled, "Alfie." I could see him smile and he rested his head on top of mine.

"I'll be here in the morning Amber, don't worry." He said as I fell into a dreamy sleep.


	3. 3 Truth or Dare

Chapter 3 Truth or Dare

Nina's POV

"I hate riding in white vans, they make me feel all stalkery." Amber grumbled, walking next to Alfie as they climbed into the seven seater van.

"Amber, stalkery isn't a word."

"Shut up Fabian." She snapped and climbed into the back followed by Jerome and Patricia. Patricia pulled the chair back in front of her so Fabian and I could climb into the middle row of seats while Alfie swung into the passenger seat next to Percy, who was the only one old enough to drive.

"Percy? How far is it to our first stop?" Jerome called loudly from the back of the van.

"My ears!" Amber screeched. Percy chuckled and Alfie turned around quickly to check that she was OK.

"We're going to stop overnight in Jacksonville," I said, Jacksonville's all the way in Virginia and we got off the plane in Miami, "it would probably take 8 hours at normal speed but at camp some of the older and more responsible kids get taught how to drive quickly and safely. We'll probably get there in 6 hours or so."

I was shocked, what do they learn at this camp?

The evening air was hot and clammy. It had rained in the morning and still cool rainwater dripped leisurely from the branches of the oak trees above.

Fabian was laying his khaki sleeping bag in the middle row of seats and I laid my purple one out in the back row. Patricia and Amber were sharing a pink 3-person tent (much to Patricia's disgust) while Percy, Alfie and Jerome shared the blue one.

I was meant to be sharing with Patricia and Amber but I didn't want Fabian to be alone in a van all night.

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks." he said grinning. "For not leaving me alone."

"Your welcome," I replied, "Fabes?" I asked him turning to him.

"Yeah?" He went back to laying his sleeping bag down, trying to make it fit on the seats.

"I'm sorry for not believing you," I mumbled, embarrassed, "I mean about the whole Joy thing, I should have trusted you and," I took a deep breath in, "and I really regret breaking up with you."

He looked up again, pulled his sleeping bag off of the chairs and folded them down. "What are you doing?" I asked, confused. He smiled.

"I'm folding down the seats, what does it look like?" He responded beaming. I tipped my head to an angle quizzically, "I'm going to sleep on top of them so I can be closer to you." He climbed over the row of folded-down seats and sat next to me. "I missed you Nina," he put his hands on my waist and leant in, whispering in my ear, "I love you. I'm so sorry." and he kissed me.

Percy's POV

Nina left to go to the van as Jerome finished helping Patricia put up the pink tent that Amber and Patricia were sharing. It was opposite ours with the hissing campfire between the two and, as the flames licked at the night air, the warm glow flickered across the door to Alfie, Jerome and I's blue tent.

The seven of us were sat around the campfire, casting shadows around the tents and the back of the van.

I was sat on Fabian's right and he was laughing with Nina who was sat between him and Patricia who was holding hands behind the log with Jerome.

Alfie was sat on my right, talking to Amber and I, and she was sat between Jerome and Alfie.

"Silence!" I shouted and they all whipped their heads round to look at me. "As a bonding exercise, I vote we play truth or dare." I said, with a commanding sarcasm. "All in favour," I was struggling to keep a straight face and Alfie and Jerome were practically rolling on the floor laughing, "raise thy left hand."

I put my arm in the air and it was met by six other hands. I grinned.

My head turned quickly towards the trees, dead leaves crumpled and the dry undergrowth rustled. I pulled the pen out of my pocket and took off the cap. My sword grew into my hands, bronze and light. Within seconds, Amber and Nina scrambled away with Alfie and Fabian crouched protectively in front of them while Patricia clutched Jerome who had taken a defensive stance between her and myself. I shushed them.

A pink glow radiated from the forest edge, and a beautiful woman stepped into the crowded clearing. Tension was thick in the air and I bowed to the tall, tanned brunette as I realised who she was. Amber, Patricia and Nina bowed just a second after me while the other boys just stood there, confused.

"Lady Aphrodite, to what do we owe such a pleasure as your presence?" I asked, wondering why the Olympian was here.

"Two reasons hero, I came to visit my daughter Amber, deliver gifts from your parents and to play truth or dare." Aphrodite said majestically.

"Yay!" Amber squealed. "Coolest goddess ever is my mum!" Aphrodite's face lit up as she walked over to her daughter and hugged her. She stepped back and gave Amber a red velvet bag. The girl looked up and smiled. She opened the bag and pulled out a small bottle and silver bobbypin. "Oh my gods," Amber squealed then looked up at her mum worriedly and the goddess nodded, "it's so cute!" Amber picked up the hairslide and held it up to the light and it grew, into a shimmering foot long dagger. She read the words scratched into the side of the blade, "Amor Dies, Love of the Gods."

"The potion in the vial can do anything you wish of it as long as it is within the extent of my powers or I can get a favour from one of my family. For example, Apollo has already agreed to to help with major and minor healing and Hades, contrary to my expectations, has given his consent for those he deems to have been killed unfairly may return to the land of the living." Amber was beaming, her blue eyes glistening in the light of the campfire. "Use it wisely daughter." the goddess finished and pulled out a orange silk bag and handed it to Fabian, he pulled out a quiver full of arrows. They had barbed tips of imperial gold. "Mr Rutter, these are enchanted arrows from your father. Use them only when you need to for they are extremely rare." Aphrodite said giving bags to Jerome, Alfie and Patricia. Alfie pulled an axe from his bag and was told about it's magical properties, it had the ability to change shape and when it is in contact with water, turn the clear liquid into liquid bronze that can then be made into a flawless automaton. Patricia had a book of spells and Jerome had high-top Nikes with fluttering wings on the back. Then Aphrodite turned to Nina and beckoned for her to come forward, holding out the final bag.

Nina's POV

I walked to Aphrodite and took a golden silk bag from the goddess and opened it pulling out two charm bracelets. On the silver one, eight charms hung off of the links in the chain; a lightning bolt, trident, key, owl, bear cub, dolphin, a sheaf of wheat and the Greek words "Thalassa." I unclasped it instinctively, whispered the words meaning Ocean Fury and held the chain in my hand as it began to grow into an archer's bow. However, this bow was different, only the grip and twine were normal. The arch of wood around the grip was non-existent and had been replaced by two glistening silver blades. I swung it experimentally, twisting my body around the swift blades and flipping backwards if I could. I then took the grip in both hands and put my weight into it, jumping from a handstand back to the log where I left the other charm bracelet.

"Oh my gods Nina! Superman much!" Alfie exclaimed. "Are you sure you're not an alien experiment?" We all laughed and I picked up the other charm bracelet after shrinking Thalassa Manía back into a small item of jewellery. I threw the other plain chain link bracelet into the air and shouted loudly.

"Theou Fotia!" I yelled and the bracelet turned into a shimmering silver disc that I caught. It was a shield decorated with pictures of all the Olympians, Hades, Hecate, Isis and Hestia carved into it. It was beautiful but my thoughts were interrupted by the goddess of love and beauty.

"So my other reason for coming here was to play truth or dare!" She squealed and we all sat down. "Percy, you start."

Fabian's POV

Percy looked at me menacingly, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Fabian," he began and you could picture him tapping his fingers together cackling maniacally, "Truth or dare?" He looked evil so I decided to play it safe.

"Truth." I said and his smile stretched into a huge devilish grin.

"Who do you love?" he asked with fake innocence, did he know about the van? I felt my blood rising to my cheeks, the heated red embarrassment crawling across my skin.

"Nina," I mumbled, looking at the floor. She put her arms around my neck and leaned into me.

"I love you too Fabian." She whispered and we kissed again, but after five seconds or so, the goddess and her matchmaker daughter squealed and started taking photos. I put my arm around her waist and turned to Aphrodite.

"Lady Aphrodite, truth or dare?" I asked dramatically.

"Dare of course." She said smirking. I looked at Nina and she nodded.

"Run into a tree." She shrugged and ran into a large birch.

"Just like your father aren't you Rutter?" The goddess stated and it was my turn to shrug. If she told me who my dad was it would be so much easier to answer her question. "Patricia, I dare you to kiss Jerome."

Patricia turned around glaring at the woman in the floaty pink toga.

"I didn't pick truth or dare." She growled.

"Truth is list 500 things you love about Jerome and why." Aphrodite said, a satanic smile on her and Patricia sighed, turned to Jerome and kissed him.

We were sat there for two minutes or so with those two kissing, Amber and her mum squealing, "aaaw"-ing and taking photos while the rest of us sat there awkwardly before Alfie started having a coughing fit. The redhead and blonde prankster broke apart, blushing and smiling uncontrollably.

Lady Aphrodite waved a photo of them kissing in the air, turned into a dove and flew away into the night sky.

"Well," Percy said, "that was eventful. Anyway guys, it's like 11pm. We've got a long day ahead of us, we should probably try and get some sleep." We all nodded and mumbled in agreement.

Nina and I stood up and walked towards the van only to hear Alfie's wolf whistles from the campfire.

"No funny business you too!" he yelled, "we'll be able to hear you!" Amber screamed. "What?"

"Horrible visions in my head!" she cried and ran off to our tent.

"Night guys," Nina said and dragged me away, holding me close to her when we got into the van. We kissed and I fell asleep with my love of the past four years in my arms.


	4. 4 Dead or Alive

Chapter 4

Dead or Alive

Percy's POV

I parked the van just outside of the magical boundaries that protected the world of demigods, their parents, titans and monsters from human eyes. Camp Half-Blood was quiet, unusually so.

"Yo Percy!" Alfie called from behind me as I hopped out of the van. I turned to him and saw him holding his coppery velvet bag in his right hand, the straps in the left, "I'm going to hang back here to fix my bag. I'll only be a minute or two; I'll catch up with you guys." I shrugged and lead the others through the Camp.

We passed Thalia's Pine and explained the story of her transformation to and from a tree, and followed the stream past the volleyball courts, Arts and Crafts and the lake until we arrived at the amphitheatre.

Every single seat was full of familiar faces, my friends, not so good friends (let's call them acquaintances) and even Clarisse, but Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Rachel were nowhere to be seen. I turned, unnoticed by the sea of orange t-shirts and the five behind me silent in awe. Alfie had probably gotten lost somewhere but all I could focus on was Annabeth on the stage holding a flaming torch in one hand and a sea green banner with a silver trident, pure white horse and turquoise waves sewn onto it in the other hand. It was the banner of Poseidon.

Realisation struck like a bullet. They think I'm dead.

"Annabeth!" I screamed and her head whipped up. Her blonde hair was scraped back into a messy ponytail and her orange Camp Half-Blood tank top was dirty and stained. Tears were streaming from her wise grey eyes and single drops clung to long black eyelashes. She looked at me and her face lit up, blood rushed to her face and she dropped the banner, gave the torch to Thalia and ran to me. As she ran down the stony path between seats the campers' heads turned to look at the six of us. When Annabeth reached me she kissed me. I had missed her so much; the hope of seeing her was all that had kept me from killing myself the past five years. "I missed you," I whispered as I pulled away, "I was trapped by Rodenmaar. I'm so sorry but Isis wouldn't let me contact you and I ran out of drachma trying to IM you."

"I don't care Percy, I'm just glad you're back." She hugged me again and we both turned around as we heard the clopping of hooves behind us.

"Perseus, where have you been?" Chiron asked. The white centaur towered above us, seven, eight foot tall at the least. I explained my quest and how I had been told by Zeus not to tell or involve anyone until I returned with the six demi-gods. "Percy?" Chiron interrupted at that point, "I hate to break it to you but there are only five others with you."

"Alfie's in the van still, he broke his magic bag." Annabeth raised her eyebrows at my reply, "We were playing truth or dare with Aphrodite and we got gifts from our parents. Oh, Annabeth, she gave me this to give to you on behalf of your mother." I took the grey backpack off and handed it to her, she looked at my quizzically but shoved her hand into it pulling out an old scroll. "Ask it anything you want and it will tell you the truth." She unravelled the scroll and looked at it, her eyes sparkling with interest.

"_Poioi einai oi neoi_?" She asked the scroll in Ancient Greek but everyone, even the students from Anubis understood.

Annabeth's POV

"_Who are the new ones?" _I asked the scroll my mother had given me. Even though I asked in Greek, a voice echoed around the amphitheatre in English.

"Amber Millington, daughter of Aphrodite, bearer of the spirit of _Proxenitis_, the matchmaker." A pink dove appeared above the head of the blonde stood behind Percy and Chiron beckoned for her to walk up onto the stage.

"Jerome Clarke, son of Hermes," the voice continued, "has the gift of _Tacheia Exypnada_ and _Cheria, _swift hands of wits of Hermes. A caduceus hovered, grey and phantom-like above the head of the blonde boy stood next to a red-haired girl. Chiron asked him to step forward as well but he shook his head and took the girl's protectively, he didn't want to leave her. Chiron nodded, understanding. The voice continued throughout their exchange; "Fabian Rutter, son of Apollo, gift of _ola epoulosi, _he is able to heal anything, even death if Hades agrees to the exchange." The black-haired boy had a golden lyre appear above him but he held the hand of the girl with pale brown hair before Chiron even asked for him to leave the other two.

"Patricia Williamson," the red-head looked up and she walked up onto the stage with Jeremy, wait no, Jerome, "she has all of the powers of her mother Hecate." A deep purple eye hovered above her head, a sign I had never seen used to claim children of Hecate before, it was normally a flaming torch.

Rachel stepped forward, her normally brown eyes glowing green and emerald fog accumulating around her.

"When the eight arrives, the quest has begun," she hissed and froze as another new boy burst in the amphitheatre, out of breath and sweaty.

"Alfie Lewis, son of Hephaestus," the voice continued when a red hammer and anvil appeared above the dark-skinned boy's head. Patricia signalled to him to join them and the light-haired girl pushed Fabian up to the stage with him. He turned and I could see him pleading with her to not make him leave her. She shook her head, mouthed _I'll be fine_ and pushed him away playfully.

A young camper from the Dionysus cabin ran in and screamed the name of our trainer.

"Chiron!" she called and the centaur turned round. "The maidens..." she gasped, still tired from running, "the maiden goddesses, they're gone."

"We need a quest!" someone shouted out from the crowd. Rachel eyes glowed brighter.

"When the eighth arrives," she snarled, turning to Alfie, "the quest has begun. One of seven and seven of one. To rescue the innocent from land of night. Take the creation with powers of flight. And daughter of wise, of beauty, of ghost. And sons of sea, of song, of serpentine post

Ocean ventures east to collect the six. Find the pure in the River Styx. Return to throne, before your fates. Reach and unfold, the journey awaits." She finished and fell to the floor, but the scroll continued announcing the newcomers.

"Nina Martin," it boomed and Fabian smiled as Nina ran up to the stage, "saviour of Olympus, bearer of _Thalassa Mania _and _Theou Fotia_." Chiron and I looked at each other knowingly. This wasn't going to be good, I thought and walked away to the Big House, we needed a counsellors meeting.


	5. 5 Claiming the Daughter of the Universe

Chapter 5

Claiming the Daughter of the Universe

Annabeth's POV

There was a total twenty people sat on the jetty that led onto the open sea, we only had room for fourteen inside the Big House and Chiron had insisted that the new-comers attend the counsellors meeting.

The six of them were sat together between Chiron and Percy, who was sat on my left. I was sat by Thalia, who was next to Nico, one of my best friends and a son of Hades. He was talking to Alexis Oclumensis, the black-haired daughter of Artemis and second lieutenant of the Hunt, and explaining to Thalia and Alexis about the new house system as the two girls had been away at the time it was enforced. Rosalind Jones, head of Apollo cabin was telling Nico to shut up while Chiron tried to get the group's attention.

"Counsellors, and new heroes, we need to discuss the prophecy and the new house system." the centaur announced looking to me.

"The cabins have been split into five houses, each with two colours, three gods, two animals and a symbol to represent them." I began, "Aion, is the house of Zeus, Poseidon and Aphrodite, is represented by the colours blue and gold and the animals bulls and eagles. Head of house is Percy, Thalia Grace is deputy head and it is represented by the storm cloud." I looked at Percy and Thalia and they pointed to their orange t-shirts. On the left side of their chest was a crest, it was light blue with the heads of an eagle and a bull facing inwards at the top and a lightning bolt, trident and a white feather in three lines from the bottom upwards. "Arktos, is the house of Artemis, Athena and Hestia, its colours are silver and lilac and it is represented by a horse, bear and a key. I am Head of House and Alexis is my deputy." I said looking at her. She mock saluted.

"Yo." she said and tucked her purple fringe behind her ear.

"Therismos is green and yellow house of Apollo, Demeter and Dionysus," I continued, "it is represented by the goat, the lion and sheaf of wheat, and is lead by Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin," the brown haired girl waved, "and her deputy is Rosalie Jones, daughter of Apollo." A green-eyed girl stuck her tongue out, smiling, as she scraped her ginger-red hair back into a messy ponytail. "The last two cabins are Angelos, the red and bronze house of Hephaestus, Hermes and Hecate that is represented by the anvil, rooster and cat, and Alastoras, the house of Hades, Janus and Ares which is represented by black, dark blue, snakes, rams and signposts. It is led by Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades and he is assisted by Clarrisse of the Ares Cabin." The dirty blonde haired girl grimaced at the new-comers menacingly.

"Welcome to Camp," she uttered devilishly.

Nina's POV

"So," I began thoughfully, "Fabian's in Therismos, Amber and Percy are in Aion, you're in Arktos and Jerome, Alfie and Patricia are in Angelos. What house am I in?" I asked anxiously. Chiron clopped around to behind my chair and looked down at me.

"You will be in Angelos in the Hermes Cabin until you are claimed as he is the patron of travellers-" Chiron was cut off by he sudden appearance of three men and four women in the room shocked him into silence. Two of the men were wise and looked as though they had seen everything but not old while the other was young, muscular and tanned. Everyone bowed so I copied them. "Lord Zeus, Lord Poseidon and Lord Apollo, to what do we owe the honour of your prescence?" The women snapped their heads up, two of them were much younger than the rest, maybe twelve? Fourteen at most, while one older woman wore a green toga and the other a lilac one. "Of course we are honoured to see you as well Lady Athena, Lady Artemis, Lady Hestia and Mother Demeter, but may I ask, what brings you here?"

"The house of Nina Martin." one of the older men stated, adjusting his toga which was white with pearlescent sea-green trim. "I think she should be in Aion in honour of two of her fathers. Brother Zeus agrees with me" he said gesturing to the other older man who also had a scruffy dark brown beard and toga, but his was lined with shimmering gold silk.

"It is true. She should be in Aion!" he exclaimed while I sat there, confused and nervous under the gaze of, what I could only assume were seven of the gods. The woman in the green toga stepped over to the men, her chocolate brown hair was pinned back in an intricate combination of braids and twists.

"Brother Zeus, Brother Posiedon," she said, her voice smooth and gentle, "I believe she should be in Therismos and your son Apollo" she looked to Zeus, and gsstured to the young man, "agrees with me."

The tanned man nodded while the other woman came over to Chiron and the blonde-haired woman in the purple toga whispered in his ear and his eyes grew wide.

When she was finished, she walked over to Annabeth and hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you daughter. Head of Arktos? That's amazing well done." she said in a kind and caring tone. Annabeth smiled and I realised that she must have been Lady Athena while the other woman must be Demeter and the brown haired girl with the golden circlet and shimmering silver dress would be Lady Artemis so that left the blonde-haired girl in deep red satin who I assumed was Lady Hestia.

Suddenly, the heat of remembrance surged through my body.

"Mother!" I squealed and ran towards all four of the goddesses and in turn, embraced them lovingly. I then turned to the men, saying excitedly "Father!" Poseidon grinned at the recognition and hugged me.

"I have missed you so Aliana dear," he said, his voice strong and rich with emotion, "Olympus has been extremely quiet since you left." Zeus turned to me.

"For once I agree with my brother," he confessed, embracing me, "your empty throne is a symbol throughout Olympus that it is nearly the end of our reign." My heart shook and I remembered that I was the next queen of Olympus, but I didn't want my parents to die.

"Father, don't think like that, I will return home as soon as I can but first we have to return Athena to full health. I assume it is Hades who captured you, how long do you have until you have to return?" The girls and Athena looked at each other knowingly.

"Minutes dear," the wisdom goddess replied, her voice filled with worry. "You shall be in Arktos daughter," she continued, "house of the bear, the horse, of the key and of silver and lilac."

Apollo looked as though he was going to protest but Artemis spoke before he could say anything.

"Aliana, three of your parents are in Arktos whereas two are in Aion and the other two in Therismos, it only makes sense for you to be in our house." the girl said matter-of-factly while the other gods nodded begrudgingly.

"Wait, what?" Nico screeched, breaking the silence from the campers and Chiron. "I am completely lost, like no idea what you're talking about." Zeus looked to him pityingly.

"We created Aliana to overthrow your father as we knew he would attempt to overthrow us. She has been living with us in Olympus for centuries awaiting the uprising of Hades.

"Why are they calling her Aliana?" Nico whispered to Chiron and he shrugged, turning back to the conversation. Athena looked at him disgustedly.

"We call her Aliana because your friend Nina isn't called Nina but Aliana," she said, with a bitter, knife like edge to her tone, "the queen of day and night, of Sun and Moon, princess of sea, sky and land, ambassador of all creatures, the birds, the fish, the snakes. Aliana is the strongest of all deities, the awaited propeht, daughter of the gods and immortal leader of Olympus."


	6. 6 Gravity of Fire

**Hi everyone :) sorry for not doing author's notes and stuff I just completely forgot :P thanks for everyone who has reviewed and I'd love to hear your ideas about the quest to come or anything else :) **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or PErcy Jackson, only my plot line and OC's (disclaimer applies to Chapters 1 to 5 as well I just forgot to put them on)**

* * *

Chapter 6

The Gravity of Fire

Fabian's POV

Nina stood there, shocked, quiet. Zeus waved his hand and her skin shimmered and looked as though it fell away, leaving a completely different person stood where my girlfriend had been just seconds ago.

She had black hair, braided intricately with a silver tiara covered with sapphires, amethysts and diamonds. Her eyes were a stunning amethyst, slightly covered by her side fringe.

"Fabian," she said, in Nina's voice, "I'm sorry, I meant to tell you I just, couldn't remember. I'm still Nina and I still love you."

Annabeth's POV

It was dark, dusty and dank. The night air buzzed with the excited whispers of campers, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the counsel of the Gods including Aliana, goddess of Aether. How I never knew of her existence I do not know but Percy had returned after five years of mourning and we had isolated ourselves from the others who were sat around a golden flame that blazed twenty feet high, yearning to break through the canopy of firs.

"Will all the Heads of House please come to the stage in preparation for the arrival of the counsel." Chiron said then disappeared behind a golden silk curtain. I took Percy hand and dragged him up to the stage, laughing at the thought of Clarisse getting beaten up by Nina Martin, whom she refused to believe was a goddess. Chiron reappeared, "Now please everyone," he said and went back behind the curtain. We got onto the stage and sat at the long u-shaped oak table in our designated places.

The table could seat 36 people with Percy, Nico, myself, Katie Gardner and Connor Stoll sat opposite five seats where our deputies sat; Percy was opposite

Thalia, Nico opposite Clarrisse, I was opposite Alexis, Katie opposite Rosalie Jones and Connor opposite his brother Travis, who was pulling faces at him trying

to make him laugh. These seats made up the two sides of the "U" while the 16 vacant seats connecting the seats of the Heads of house and their deputies.

Chiron stepped out from behind the curtain followed by the gods and goddesses from each house who filed in to their seats. Janus stepped out from behind the curtain and followed Chiron to the end of the table and stood behind the chair on the farthest left of the table. He wore a dark metallic brown toga and was followed by Ares in blood red and Hades in black, with long ivory hair that glanced off of his shoulders. A banner appeared above them, a glittering black signpost on a deep blue background flanked on the left by a silver cat and silver ram on the right. This was the banner of Alastoras. Demeter, wearing a dark green toga with silver trim sat next to her son-in-law and started talking to Dionysus about cereal while he fiddled with his dark purple toga adjusting the shoulder. Apollo came through the curtain in an amber-yellow toga followed by his sister Artemis who was wearing a short silver toga that brushed her knees and was tightened around her waist by a brown leather belt. She and Lady Athena were discussing battle strategies and talking about their daughter. Hephaestus entered, being helped to walk to the other end of the table by Hermes, who was wearing a pale green toga and had to pull the dark grey material of Hephaestus' toga out from beneath his foot and the metal joints in the blacksmith's leg while he walked.

Hecate and Aphrodite entered next, wearing various shades of pink and the banner of Angelos appeared over Hephaestus, Hermes and Hecate's heads while Poseidon and Zeus entered to much applause. Two seats remained vacant between Athena and Hecate until Hestia filed in leaving a space between herself and the goddess of wisdom, the lilac banner of Arktos appearing and fluttering in the gentle breeze.

The curtains fell away and Aliana stood there. Her ebony hair was in the same braid but she wore dark purple dress split at the sides revealing a grey silk dress beneath it that was loose around her ribs but clung to her hips and chest. She sat down and smiled at Percy.

Worry clouded my mind. I know they're close but are they that close?

Percy's POV

Wow. Just, wow.

Aliana looked stunning, she brushed her fringe behind her ear and looked at me smiling. Annabeth's hold on my hand grew tighter and I dropped her hand to look at her. I was shocked she thought I could be so shallow.

"What's wrong Percy?" she purred innocently, a fake smirk on her face, "What's wrong?"

"You think," I was furious, anger bubbles inside of me and a storm began, but I was oblivious, "You think I would be that shallow after the only thing that kept me from killing myself in that dungeon for the past five years was seeing your face. To think I would do that-" Aliana looked at me again, her anger obvious on her face.

She stood up and walked around the table to the front of the stage, seeming oblivious to the fact that she was now glowing turquoise and beginning to float towards the crowd of frightened campers.

Hades flashed away in a cloud of smoke after talking to his son Nico di Angelo.

"Annabeth Chase, you disappoint me sister." she spat, her once amethyst eyes glowing white as the moon peaking through the thundery grey clouds circling camp. It never rained, until Aliana came but the campers were too shocked by the scene unfolding to run back to their cabins, not even the Aphrodite cabin and their mother wasn't complaining too much either.

"Lady Aliana, I'm sorry," Annabeth pleaded, shaking. I had never seen her frightened like that, not even around spiders, "I- I just don't want to lose him." She turned to me, her face apologetic and tear streaked. "I love him too much to know that he isn't really mine." It was my turn to be shocked.

"What do you mean I'm not yours?" I asked and she looked at Aliana. "Annabeth, I love you not Aliana. I Could never love anybody other than you Wise Girl?" She kissed me and as we broke away, Aliana sk=miled and returned to the table.

The Sun tore through the whitening clouds and the rain stopped. It was warm again and Aliana remained standing at her place at the table.

"Let the meeting begin." She said, her voice returned to its normal, powerful self. "I call upon my father and lieutenant Zeus." She sat down as the god stood up and stepped forward.

"Aliana was created by myself, my brother Poseidon, my son Apollo and my daughters Artemis and Athena, and my sisters Hestia and Demeter," they came around to join him as he said their names, "in case Hades ever attempted to overthrow Olympus. She has power over everything apart from the dead. She can control time and speak to every creature that walks the Earth. She can turn into water as you saw earlier and control plants, rocks and she can fly. She can predict the future and beat all of her parents and Ares in a sword fight. Lady Aliana had powers beyond our imagination so she became our leader and I her lieutenant." He finished then gestured to Athena who stood up to address the amazed campers.

"At the moment, Artemis, Hestia and myself are only here to talk to you because of Demeter and her relationship with Hades. We are imprisoned on the bank of the Styx by none other than Alcyoneus himself so Hades has little power over him that he cannot stop. My uncle is currently holding the giant at bay but we have precious few minutes left to talk. We must be saved by the eight that have been chosen in the prophecy. Please rise."

All of the Anubis students stood from their log in front of the stage along with Annabeth and myself. Clarisse stood up as well.

"Daughter of Ares, why do you stand?" Aliana asked, irritated. "Be seated for you do not venture with us." Clarisse shook her head.

"You can't go on the quest, you're a God." She stated standing up aggressively. Aliana swirled upwards again, lightning crashed and the waves grew choppy, clawing at the pale silver sand.

"When did you realise child?" She spat, "When my father announced or when I beat your dad along with all of my parents in a duel?" She roared and clapped her hands together as thunder shook the valley. The raging goddess shot skywards until she was hidden in the clouds but returned seconds later with a fluff of grey in her hands. She held each end of the wisp and straightened it into a dagger, pulling the sleeve of her toga off of her left arm, revealing the flesh above her heart.

"No goddess, don't. I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you-" Clarisse apologised hastily while Aliana's eyes glistened. The gods sat at the table calmly, Annabeth was frozen in her chair along with the other campers, except for Fabian and I. Aliana plunged the dagger through her chest while Amber screamed, sobbing into Alfie's shoulder.

We waited.

Aliana remained above us. She pulled the knife from her chest and golden ichor flowed out from the wound, falling towards the campers but turning into silver flakes of snow a few feet above their heads. She was smiling as she floated down to the stage but Fabian was anxious scrambling forward and I climbed out of my seat, both of us worried for her.

Nina raised her right hand to the wound, tracing an "x" over it with her index finger. The ichor hardened and Fabian and I stopped in front of Aliana as the skin crawled leisurely over the newly reformed flesh.

"A giant can only be killed by a demi-god and a god working together. If I am on hand it shall be easier." Aliana flew over to Clarisse and placed a hand on her shoulder much to Clarisse's surprise, "you have proved yourself already dear child. You are a brave and honourable young warrior and you have no need to seek acceptance or appreciation from your father cousin, he boasts about your feats on Olympus all the time." Clarisse blushed and looked at the ground.

"Really?" she asked timidly turning to her father.

"Ummm yeah, got to go." Ares said, looking embarrassed as he flashed away in a cloud of red. Clarisse beamed and sat back down.

"Father, if I may, I wish to reside at Camp Half-Blood to teach and train." Aliana asked Zeus as the campers drew in deep breaths.

We waited.

Again.

"If it is your wish to daughter, you may but remember, you are over three thousand years old, you need not ask my permission for these things anymore." He relied grinning. The crowd burst out in loud cheers and Fabian hugged Aliana. The Aphrodite cabin squealed and their mother jumped up clapping.

"I still love you too." He whispered and kissed her passionately.


	7. 7 The Second Insight

Chapter 7

The Second Insight

Annabeth's POV

Thalia and I had been sat in Arts and Crafts for the past hour, making banners for our houses in preparation for the Camp Games, a yearly competition between the five houses. Arktos had one four years running but now that Percy was back, well, Aion might have a chance.

As I was sewing the silk lilac and silver crest onto a deep purple banner Percy walked in followed by Demi Renora from Hermes cabin (the Stoll twins aren't capable of making a flag, last year all five heads of house ended up in the infirmary), Katie Gardner and Clarisse. I jumped out of my seat and ran closer to the door. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Hey there Wise Girl," he said leaning in to kiss me. I smiled and he moved his hands to my waist top pull me closer to him.

"How's it going Seaweed Brain?" I replied, my lips brushing against his. I kissed him for one, maybe two minutes until Thalia started 'coughing' and I pulled away, giggling like I was twelve years old again. Percy grinned and picked me up onto his back, my arms still tight around his neck. I whispered into his ear, "I love you Fish Breath."

"I thought I was Seaweed Brain." He retorted smiling.

"That too." I said and kissed him on the cheek while he carried me back to the table.

"If my breath was that bad you wouldn't kiss me," he replied quickly, "I love you too by the way." We sat down on the bench and he asked, "What are the banners for?" regarding the two flags on the table. Thalia lifted hers up, it was a creamy ivory with an blue and gold crest on it with an eagle on the left side and a black bull on the right.

"This is the banner of Aion. It represents our house in the Camp Games." She said simply, laying it back down on the table and pulling her black hair out of her face into a scruffy ponytail. It had been short and spiky before joining the Hunter's but now it was straight and reached way past her shoulders to the small of her back. It's still a mystery as to how it grew so fast but we don't question it, she gets angry. Noticing Percy head tilted in confusion, Thalia continued, "The Camp Games happen once a year to decide the Camp's Head Counsellor and they are a large tournament between all five houses." She pointed to me and I grinned.

"Arktos have won every year it has been going on so I've been head counsellor for four years now." I said, pride saturating my voice. Percy smiled and hugged me.

"Well done," he said, he knew that pride was my fatal flaw but when I deserved to feel proud he always supported me. "The Camp is in good hands." He complemented me and I crashed my lips against his passionately, he ran his tongue along my bottom lip and my lips parted, granting him access.

"Woah guys, keep it PG." Katie said laughing as I broke away, refusing to let go of him, my hands tightly wound around his shoulders. "I want to finish my house banner without getting permanently scarred." I looked at Percy and smiled, kissing him quickly before releasing him and finishing sewing my crest onto the banner.

"How's Travis?" I asked Katie, grinning mischievously while she blushed and turned back to her mint green banner.

"Well, I'm going to see Nico." Thalia said, standing up after finishing the golden trim around her banner. I winked at Percy who looked stunned.

"Wait, what?" He stammered, his forehead creased with confusion. I laughed.

"A lot has changed while you were away Kelp Head. Thalia got permission from Artemis to date Nico because he was pure of soul and their intentions were good or something, apparently the goddess forced them to go out." I informed him, chuckling at the memory, "it was hilarious. So, Camp couples are you and me, Thalia and Nico, Katie and Travis, Alfie and Amber, Patricia and Jerome and I think, Aliana and Fabian but I'm not sure what's happening with them."

"Mind. Blown." Percy muttered and we all cracked up laughing, then fell back into silence when Thalia left. I sewed a silvery grey horse and black bear onto my banner, either side of the crest, folded it away and stood up, dragging Percy away.

Percy's POV

We walked past Archery hand in hand, talking about Aliana when we saw her walk out of the forest with Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Patricia and Jerome.

"Holler!" Alfie shouted at us and ran over, "You have got to see this!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"What are you on Lewis?" Jerome said calmly as he reached us with his arm around Patricia's waist and Amber grabbed Alfie and started tickling him. After a few seconds Alfie collapsed to the floor in hysterics.

"Deadly fingers of epic power." Amber said mischievously and grabbed Annabeth's wrist, pulling her over to the edge of the forest and consequently dragging me along too. "This morning Alfie and I were walking in the woods looking for somewhere to- ummmm talk." She recovered and gave Alfie a smirk, and continued "and we found a massive tree house. We brought the others to it and we found Aliana inside with her cute little pets."

"It sounds kind of boring but you've got to see it." Patricia said excitedly, her eyes glittering hazel.

Wow. If Patricia's actually excited about something it must be, well wow. Fabian's POV

Aliana and I went on ahead of the others. I walked with her, thinking about the whole _surprise, I'm goddess of the world, nothing's changed_ thing. She soon broke the silence.

"Fabian, I'm so sorry." She said turning to me, her eyes apologetic, "I wanted to tell you but sometimes I couldn't remember but when I could I knew that telling you the I was real, along with my family would put you in terrible danger and I couldn't do that to you." I saw the honesty in her face, her cheeks flushed with apprehension as she fiddled with her long black braid and looked down at the ground, her long dark eyelashes hiding her sparkling emerald eyes from my longing gaze.

"Aliana," I pressed my palm against her cheek and lifted her face until I could see a single tear in glistening in her eye; "I still love you. If anything, I love you more because this is who you really are. I could never not love you." I pulled her in close to me and she put her arms around my neck, leaning her head into my shoulder.

"I love you too Fabian." She whispered and kissed me. I could hear twigs cracking and leaves rustly as something came closer but I ignored it, caught up in the moment.

"Way to go man! Kissing the Queen of the Universe, nice." Alfie exclaimed, having burst from between the trees into the clearing in which Aliana resided when she was away from Olympus.

The others walked into the clearing, Aliana pointed at the structure above and, taking Fabian's hand, flashed away in a cloud of blue light leaving snow falling her place.

Annabeth's POV

It towered high above us, beams of golden sun bouncing gently off of the slanted oak roofs of each separate building. There was a network of rope bridges connecting six different tree-houses in a pentagon with and larger, three storey building in the middle while the five outside ones had just two floors.

"Wow," a gasp slipped between my lips, the architecture was amazingly simple yet beautiful and stunning. The wooden buildings had small glass windows framed in ebony and rose wood, the deep brown-black contrasting pleasantly with the silver-gold oak wood of the walls themselves.

One of these outside buildings had a single storey and a large spiral ramp leading out from a rose wood door and gently curving down through 100 feet of still, summer air to run along the forest floor and eventually level out to become the path we were stood on.

It was perfect.

Amber ran up the ramp with such speed I would have thought she'd collapsed from being so dizzy by the time she reached the top but no, instead she stood there shouting at us to hurry up and disappeared inside the smallest building of them all. We all chased eagerly after her, running like five year old kids on their birthday to open their presents.

Inside the first building it was warm and quiet with orange light flickering against the walls from the thin fireplace against the far wall. There was a chocolate brown rug on the floor and a star-shaped collage of photos on the left wall showing Nina and her friends from House of Anubis. It also showed wolves, a doe, donkey, lamb, rabbit, cow, two big cats and a fully grown Appaloosa horse. There were lots of photos of Aliana in Olympus with the Gods but only with Hera and Ares if it was a group shot, I'll ask her about that later.

Her throne was made from vines blossoming with silver, amethyst and sapphire lilies and was between the thrones of Hermes and Dionysus, facing Zeus and Hera. It was separated from the Olympians' thrones by a trickling stream of crystal blue and from it jumped shimmering orange and deep purple koi carp with paler stomachs and pink tails.

Amber led us through the left door that read "Cubs & Wolves", which I was fairly disappointed about considering the opposite door said "Library" and "Olympus" and the far door said "Riding, Swordfighting, Archery, Lounge and Bedroom", seemingly impossible for a three storey treehouse.

We walked onto a rope bridge connecting us to one of the two-story tree-houses, if Thalia had been here she would have freaked out, we were high enough to kill anyone of us if we fell supported only by 1 centimetre thick rope. Through the door at the end we found Aliana and Fabian being attacked five animals; 3 wolves, a lion and a lynx. I drew my knife and Percy his sword, whilst Patricia, Jerome and Alfie brought out their weapons of choice: a short barbed black sword, a silver sword and a hammer.

"Alfie, why do you have a hammer…?" I asked, to shocked for any words longer than two syllables. Aliana laughed at us and stood up, pulling Fabian to his feet while the animals shrunk until they were cubs.

"Welcome to my home," she said grandly, her voice invited confidence and comfort without being forceful and sarcastic, "These are just some of my pets, if you see animals in my home don't be afraid, they're mine." She explained, a smile twinkling across her face.

The golden wolf came over to me and I picked her up, and found the other two nuzzling my shins. I sat down on the floor and the black wolf jumped into my lap alongside the golden one while the white, and smallest, wolf chewed the rubbery sole of my turquoise Converse. I giggled. "What?" Aliana snapped.

"_Hello friend!"_ a high pitched, girly voice welcomed me. I looked down at the golden

"They never play with strangers." She muttered under her breath. _Take a chill pill_, I thought.

"It tickles," I said childishly while came over and sat by me, putting his arm around my waist and smiling at me lopsidedly. "I wonder if you can buy them in an Olympian pet store." I mused aloud, making Percy giggle. Oh gods, I sound like Amber.

The cats seemed to trust us more now and came over to use quickly, turning into the smaller versions of themselves, a lion cub and baby lynx.

"The white wolf is Cheimon, the golden one Hrisafi or Risa, the black wolf is called Rudi. The lion's called Babur and the lynx is Dyana." Aliana informed us and gestured to the door opposite to the one we had entered through. Like the other room, this one had three doors, one either side and another leading to the central rooms.

"I know, they told me." I replied while the others just looked at me like I'd somwhow gotten out of the asylum, again.

"Come on, with haste." The goddess encouraged, gesturing to one of the doors. I walked out of this door, onto another rickety wooden bridge, through a door and into a surprisingly large stable yard. There was a small staircase in the corner of the room with an arrow pointing up them reading _Tack Room_.

A snort came from the corner of the room and a large Appaloosa trotted over to Aliana, nuzzling her hand.

"That's Arion!" I exclaimed, shocked while the others just looked confused. "The legendary horse of Poseidon that could be summoned from the Earth by his trident and could run faster than light, leaving tracks of fire wherever he passed." They nodded and turned back to the horse Amber petted his back.

"_Get the blonde one to close her legs and stop touching me."_ I heard in my head, Percy and I whipped our heads round to Jerome as he ran his fingers through Arion's mane.

"That's a horrible thing to say Jerome." I spat disgustedly. Percy nodded.

"She's not even touching you." Percy back me up, but Jerome and the others looked stunned.

"What?" Jerome managed, "I never said anything did I guys?" He called upon his friends to defend him. They all shook their heads.

"Not a word." Aliana said grinning, "But Arion, that was really harsh, I'm sure her legs are perfectly inaccessible." Percy and I just looked at each other unknowingly while Aliana walked over to me. "Percy's father is Poseidon, creator of horses, so he can hear horses thoughts and that of their relative species but you," she laughed, "you shall inherit all of my gifts child."

I sat down on a bale of hay, shaking and confused. _How do I not know this? _I thought, kicking myself mentally. I saw Amber step forward but Percy put his hand on her shoulder, holding her back while he came and sat next to me.

"Why don't I know any of this Percy?" I asked quietly resting my head on his shoulders while he gestured for the others to go upstairs, they obliged silently and left in a matter of seconds. "How can I be the daughter of Athena, goddess of knowledge if I don't know anything?" I muttered while Percy's arm snaked around my waist.

"Annabeth, look at me," he said and I did as he asked, "When I look at you I see a beautiful, crazy smart warrior princess that knows everything the gods want her to know, plus a little bit more. Just because they kept a single secret from you doesn't mean you don't know anything, it means that you've figured out everything else." I beamed and hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much Percy, when you went away I- I ran away and tried to look for you for 4 and a half years but then I was captured and forced to come back. I love you Per y, I love you, I love you, I love you." He smiled and leant his forehead against mine.

"I love you too, times seventy-nine and a half thousand," he said lovingly, "please don't ask me to work that out." I chuckled and pushed my body against his until I led on top of him, kissing him passionately.

His scent filled my nose, the sea breeze making me crave his touch. I put my hand up the back of his shirt and my fingertips buzzed as they brushed his shoulder blades. He was so perfect I couldn't believe he was mine and that he was actually real. A cough rang out from the edge of the room where Arion had been clouded by shadows.

"Mother," I said after Percy and I had quickly broken apart, "What brings you here?"

She stepped into the light, her caramel blonde hair was pinned back showing her stormy grey eyes, identical to mine.

"I have been talking to Percy's father," she said calmly but was interrupted by an anxious Percy.

"Is he alright?" He asked. Lady Athena sighed.

"He is fine young demigod, we actually agree upon something." She said and I burst out laughing.

"Right, you're being serious, sorry." I recovered and shut up. _Awkward, _I thought.

"Anyway, we agree that you have our consent to marry, I know Percy has waited a while to ask but had to get my permission and, well, here it is." I looked at Percy grinning.

"Aaaaaw you ruined the surprise, I had it all planned out and everything." Percy moaned like a kid.

"Oh, sorry," my mother apologised hastily, "Ummmm- here it is. Keep it safe until the time is right Percy, and don't show Annabeth."

She disappeared after handing Percy a silver drawstring bag.

"You were going to ask me to marry you?" I asked, elated. He nodded in reply and we continued kissing for another twenty, maybe thirty minutes until we heard the next cough. We separated again only to see Poseidon stood just two feet away holding a large silver bag roughly eight foot long and two foot wide.

"I bring wedding gifts, Annabeth don't show Percy this one but there's one for each of you in your cabins awaiting your return." He said bluntly, for which I was grateful.

"Father-in-law!" I yelled, laughing and ran over to Poseidon. He hugged me and I smiled, I had always been fond of the sea god however much he and mother fought. He chuckled deeply.

"Dad?" Percy asked and the god looked up, "Is this what the big thing a few months ago was for?" Poseidon nodded, "Oh gods." Percy exclaimed and his father scowled but didn't say anything.

"Do not show her until you are married." And with that the god flashed away, leaving a note in his place.

"_Be wise;_

"_10 are found that takeover reign_

_The wise one has it all to gain_

_The elders, tired and weary step down_

_These 10 young ones receive the crown_

_A thief takes the throne that should have been shared_

_The queen is matched to the one that cared_

_Bringing light to this age a stars_

_No one replace Juno or Mars"_

_Be careful and witty demigods, for slight of tongue shall save you more than once. Congratulations on the engagement by the way and remember, keep it PG._

_~Apollo" _I read. Great, Olympus is going to fall and I'm the wise one that gains it all. Absolutely fabulous.


	8. 8 The Informer

Chapter 8 The Informant

Percy's POV

We had finished looking around Aliana's house, it was amazing. There was a library, sword training arena, archery and armoury along with lots of other stuff.

After dropping our silvery bags into our cabins, Annabeth and I left to talk to Chiron about the prophecy, and to ask about the wedding. I wanted to marry Annabeth as soon as possible but I knew she would rather it to be on a special day, the Summer Solstice. Chiron appeared before us, breathing heavily.

"Chiron! Are you alright?" Annabeth asked, genuine concern a mask upon her face. He nodded.

"Just tired, I came as fast as I possibly could from the council of the Cloven Elders." He said, panting loudly between each word. Heck, it's a long way to sprint between the clearing and the cabins for anyone let alone a three thousand year old centaur with hip problems. "An-" he paused, thinking of what to say next, "an informant has arrived, come quickly." and with that he galloped towards the infirmary.

Annabeth's POV

We chased after Chiron, still holding onto each other's wrist. I wondered about the informant, he second prophecy and, more importantly, the wedding.

I loved Percy, I still do, but I wanted to wait for a bit before we got married so we could have it on an important day so it would be twice as special.

Maybe the Summer Solstice? Or even the anniversary of the second Titan war. We arrived at the infirmary and found Aliana and Athena stood in front of the far bed, blocking my line of sight so I couldn't identify the casualty.

Silver tears fell from Aliana's eyes and Athena put a comforting arm around her daughter.

I dropped Percy's hand and ran to the end of bed to see a blonde boy in front of me, his stunning gold eyes outlined by thick silvery lashes. His features were soft and he wore a white tunic fastened around his waste by a gold cord. Golden liquid poured out of his side and I realised who the poor boy was. I bowed and then ran over to his headrest, kneeling down by him.

"Lord Apollo, what happened? More importantly, what can I do to help?" I rushed my words and he just smiled weakly.

"You know what happened child, you know what to do." He said mysteriously, smirking at me. Aliana gasped and ran out of the room, the silver tears flowin faster than ever. Chiron remained by the door, stunned.

"Chiron, get our twelve best defensive campers and place them by Zeus' Fist. Take seven archers and lead them over the ridge behind the forest, take out the cyclopses, there should be 27 split into 4 caves with our old friend Ma Gasket in the last one with 6 others guarding her." I said quickly but when Chiron remained stood by the door I yelled "Go! Now!" He looked shocked and galloped out of the infirmary shouting orders to different Cabins.

"I am impressed by your skill though a little upset that our time has come so soon." the boy said quietly, "You shall make an excellent queen and you shall choose your fellows wisely." Apollo praised me and as his voice weakened I felt my eyes tear up. No, I thought, don't die!

I felt electricity course through my veins, a burning heat searing towards my heart and mind, and I knew what to do.

My hands raced across Apollo's side, finding a deep wound between his lower left ribs. Ichor seeped through his tunic and I pressed my hand against his ribs, applying pressure to the gash with my palm.

"Oh my gods!" I was cut by an arrow head buried deep in the wound, golden ichor covered my hand and wiped it away, thinking it had come from the god dying before me but it continued to drip from my hand. "Lord Apollo, is this the prophecy?" He nodded sympathetically. "Percy, come here." I demanded and he walked over to me, I held his hand and took my dagger from it's sheath, "I love you Percy."

"I trust you," he said honestly, his eyes full of understanding. I pressed the blade lightly into his fingertip and watched as a single drop of gold fell to the floor.

"Do I choose?" I asked Apollo and he nodded weakly in reply. I kissed Percy's fingertip and the flesh healed quickly. "May I?" I asked him another question and he nodded once again as I put my hand over the wound again.

Fresh skin rolled like a wave from the edge of the healthy skin encircling the raw flesh beneath my hand.

"You may have healed my wound queen, but my time has nearly come and you will have to step up and take your place as the ruler of Olympus." Apollo flashed away in a cloud of orange smoke.

"Percy, I choose you to rule alongside me." I said, turning to him and taking his hand. He looked stunned, as did my mother. "Oh right yeah, mum? We received a prophecy about me and the Olympians. Apparently Olympus is going to fall and I have to choose 13 others to rule with me." Athena smiled, and rested her hand on my shoulder.

"As long as you get married first, I am perfectly happy to step down to your rule daughter." I grinned and although, I was upset that my mother was stepping down, but elated that she was happy for me to take over. I mean, wow.

"Percy? Follow me." I took his hand and led him away, looking over my shoulder to my mum and she nodded approvingly.

The Sun shone brightly on the beach, reflecting a shimmering bronze haze off of the calm ripples caused by jumping fish in the water. Percy and I had already found Katie, Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, Grover, Travis, Connor, Jerome, Patricia and Fabian and were currently looking for Amber and Alfie.

Katie had her blonde hair in a scruffy ponytail tied with an emerald green ribbon that matched her eyes. Her Camp T-shirt had he sleeves rolled up while mine was tied beneath my ribs over a grey and white striped vest top. She wore green leggings, a similar shade to my light blue canvas shorts. Travis' fingers were intertwined with hers and he wore a navy blue top beneath his orange camp T-shirt, how I'm not sure, it was nearly 40 degrees Celsius and I was, however disgusting this may seem, sweating buckets.

"There they are Annabeth, by the jetty," Patricia called out from a few feet behind Percy and I, who were still walking hand-in-hand, only breaking contact to get change when the weather got hotter. Patricia had her arms around Jerome and he held her close to him, whispering in her ear and kissing her while she giggled.

Amber and Alfie sat talking at the end of the wooden jetty, splashing their feet in the warm water of the Atlantic Ocean.

Thalia and Nico walked a long way behind us, laughing with each other and Nico tickling Thalia then picking her up and spinning her round romantically. Grover was talking excitedly to Connor and Clarisse was Iris Messaging Chris while he stayed with his mum in New York. She was a lot kinder and patient since Chris had returned from the labyrinth eight years ago.

"Amber!" I called happily, "We need you." The blonde daughter of Aphrodite jumped up and grabbed Alfie's hand, pulling him along too. When they reached the group I walked into the waves, forming a bubble around myself and beckoning to the others to follow me. It was a strain to stop the others from dying but the pain eased up after we were completely submerged, I reckon Percy helped me out quite a bit. I swam to a cave under the reef and floated outside, whistling.

A lilac squid popped out its head and swam to me eagerly, I whispered "could I use your cave for half an hour?" It blinked twice and swam away happily.

"Annabeth and I need your help." Percy said once we were all in the cave, sat on rocks against the smooth cavern walls. He pulled me up and gestured for me to talk.

"I have received a prophecy calling me to gather thirteen demigods other than myself to rule Olympus, our parents are either going to fade, die or step down." I announced to my shocked family. "We must replace them. I have chosen you guys to rule Olympus, but this comes at a price to four of us, who will either die or refuse immortality as a god in the Age ad Astrid. They are welcome to live on Olympus but those that pass, well, I may be able to bring them back but honestly, I might not be able to." I said, guiltily. I clicked my fingers and a scroll tied with gold ribbon appeared in the middle of the circle of demigods. It was the scroll I had been given by my mother, it unravelled itself and read out:

_Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, will inherit the gifts of Aliana, Kione, Artemis, Apollo, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Aphrodite, and rule the Age of Stars. _

_Percy Jackson, son of Posiedon, will inherit the gifts of his father._

_Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, will inherit the gifts of his father._

_Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, will inherit the gifts of her father_

_Grover Underwood, satyr and spirit of the Wild, will inherit the gifts of Lord Dionysus and Lord Pan_

_Clarisse de Rue, daughter of Ares, will inherit the gifts of her father_

_Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, will inherit the gifts of her mother and Lady Persephone_

_Travis Stoll, son of Hermes, will become patron of travellers, merchants and thieves_

_Connor Stoll, son of Hermes, will become patron of roads and journeys_

_Jerome Clarke, son of Hermes, will become patron of messages and communication, and take over from the goddess Isis_

_Amber Millington, daughter of Aphrodite, will inherit the gifts of her mother and Lord Eros_

_Alfred Lewis, son of Hephaestus, will inherit the gifts of his father_

_Fabian Rutter, son of Apollo, will inherit the gifts of his father_

_Patricia Williamson, daughter of Hecate, will inherit the gifts of her mother, the goddess Nike, the god Janus and the goddess Nemesis_

The scroll was silent and the twins jumped up and high-fived each other.

"Score!" Travis shouted loudly, "Patron of travellers for the win!" Everyone grinned, except Fabian.

"Even Aliana?" He asked quietly, "Is she going too?" I nodded apologetically and saw Fabian grab his stomach and slip out of the room unnoticed by everyone apart from Percy and I.

He swam out into the dark blue water, leaving the group to wonder what life as an immortal would be like.


	9. 9 Lost & Found

Chapter 9

Lost and Found

Fabian's POV

I ran out of the waves, my hair dripping, clothes sodden. I had to find her.

I called her name as I searched frantically, checking her tree house, the Big House, the main training arena, all of the cabins, everywhere but Aliana was nowhere to be found. I ended up back at the Big House looking for Chiron but instead found the pot-bellied torture to the demigods at Camp Half-Blood playing poker with the Counsel of the Cloven Elders; Dionysus.

"Frederick Runner, you are dripping on my carpet." He says, I don't reply and I he continues, "If you're looking for Chiron he's at archery, if you're looking for me, well, go away." He said the last phrase bitterly and turned back to look at his hand of cards. I whirl around and sprint from the door, leap over the railing around the porch and run full speed to Archery.

A few Apollo kids are stood there, bows in hand and _snap_, the four blonde haired boys release the arrow at exactly the same time, hitting a perfect bulls-eye on each target with a dull _thunk_.

"Have you guys seen Aliana anywhere?" They looked at me, still in sync with each other. Their blue eyes looked at me sadly and they shook their heads then turned back to archery. "Chiron?" The centaur looked at me curiously.

"Yes boy, what is it?" He asked impatiently, "I hate to hurry you but I'm teaching."

"Aliana. I can't find her anywhere and I mean anywhere," I rushed, emphasised the last word.

"Class dismissed!" Chiron yelled and grabbed my hand swinging me onto his back. "We're going to Olympus kid."

We crashed through the doors of the Empire State building, Chiron in full centaur form.

"600th floor please." I snapped through gritted teeth to the guy at the desk.

"What are you crazy? There is no 600th floor, idiot." He said then turned back to his computer.

"What in Hades do you see when you look at me?" Chiron asks gesturing to his legs, "I'm a damn horse." The desk guy shrugged and I pulled out my sword.

"Look punk, I am the son of Apollo and fiancée of the goddess Aliana so let me go home!" I yelled, sending an echo around the vast lobby. The brown-haired, middle-aged man looked at me, his dark eyes misty and cold.

"I don't care, Olympus is on lock down." He said, then sat back down. I looked at Chiron and he nodded, knowing what I was about to do.

I slapped the mortal across his face, jumped over the desk and elbowed him between the collar bone and neck, making him pass out. I took the key from his hand and we went to the elevator.

Chiron slipped the key into a small hole and a button with an Omega symbol on it appeared. He pressed his finger against it and we shot upwards to a tinny _Penny Lane_ by the Beatles. Chiron somehow managed to pace inside the 2 metre square elevator, making me feel even more worried.

Aliana stood there when the doors opened, a smile plastered across her face as she embraced me.

"You came!" She squealed, hugging me tighter. "I missed you so much Fabian."

"Why is Olympus on lock down?" I asked, confused and annoyed that she hadn't warned me. Her smile vanished and her eyes turned dark.

"The quest begins my love, it begins now." She said ominously and vanished, leaving me to fall backwards into the black.


	10. 10 Chasing a Prophet

**A/N: Just going to say, I don't own the characters apart from Aliana even though she's half Nina (who I don't own)**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to readingisdabest for reviewing each time :) thank you!**

**I would like to apologise for not putting disclaimers in my chapterss, I just totally forget, oopsies! **

**THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME BAD LANGUAGE IN IT! SORRY, I JUST THOUGHT IT WAS KIND OF NECESSARY (I'M NOT ALL FOR SWEARING, BUT I THOUGHT IT SUITED THE SCENE :L)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Chasing a Prophet

Annabeth's POV

I sat on my bed in the Athena Cabin looking at a scrap of paper in my left hand and scribbling notes in my owl notebook that Percy had bought me last year. The aged piece of paper read the first prophecy for the quest we were leaving for in the morning.

I read the prophecy aloud once again,

"_When the eighth arrives,_

_the quest has begun._

_One of seven and seven of one._

_To rescue the innocent from land of night._

_Take the creation with powers of flight._

_And daughter of wise, of beauty, of ghost._

_And sons of sea, of song, of serpentine post_

_Ocean ventures east to collect the six._

_Find the pure in the River Styx. _

_Return to throne, before your fates._

_Reach and unfold, the journey awaits"_

I scribbled in my notebook:

_One of seven = Aliana/Nina Martin_

_Seven of one = me, Percy, Amber, Fabian, Alfie, Patricia & Jerome _

_The pure = Mom, Hestia & Artemis_

Sighing, I closed my book with the paper inside it and left my cabin, pulling my Converse on as I went and grabbing my knife off of my bedside table.

I checked my watch and saw that it was 3:17, _Gods! I'm over a half hour late!_ I screamed internally as I sprinted to the Big House to meet the other seven leaving for the quest tomorrow morning.

"Wise Girl! Wait up!" Percy yelled and caught up to me as I slowed to a jog, he took my hand and we ran as fast as we could again.

Line-

Amber POV

We were sat around the ping pong table in the Big House, myself on Alfie's lap, Patricia and Jerome sat close together, arms wrapped around each other and talking happily to Fabian who sat next to Aliana, who stared quietly at the ground.

Fabian went to talk to her and she snapped her head up, barked something unintelligible and he looked away dejectedly. I saw she had tears in her eyes and Fabian had gone silent and blank.

I got up, kissed Alfie on the cheek and gestured to him that I'd be a minute then walked over, grabbed Aliana's wrist and pulled her outside. She struggled but then went limp, knowing that I wouldn't drop whatever I wanted to talk to her about it. Hades she was right.

I literally dragged her to the edge of the beach, dropped her hand and turned around, hands on hips, face cold.

"What the hell?" I screamed at her. She looked at me blankly.

"What Amber?" She asked, voice flat and bored.

"You know what." I spat. She looked at me pityingly and turned to walk away. Fire burned within me and I acted on instinct, spinning her round and slapping her round the face. She looked at me shocked and hurt, then confused, then "I'm going to murder you in your sleep" angry.

The waves grew to twenty feet high, crashing as loud as the thunder in the dark sky. I backed up as she approached me, her hair flying behind her because of the thrashing wind.

I put my hand on the hilt of my dagger sheathed against my thigh. I'd beaten the other Anubis students and disarmed Percy once, even though he was distracted by Annabeth entering the arena but hey, I saw an opportunity. Even so, I had no chance against any goddess, let alone Aliana.

"Nina, come on, I'm sorry," I gushed, shaking like a leaf as I saw Annabeth and Percy dash into the Big House holding hands. Normally I would've squealed in happiness but Aphrodite was shut away, it's time to survive. "Please Nins, you were being mean to Fabian, he loves you and you were so cold to him." I continued, attempting to redeem myself as I felt my back hit the tree behind me.

"You think I don't know," Aliana snarled at me, her voice thick with venom and spite, "I don't want him to love me," she struck me hard, sending my flying ten foot into another tree. The bark ripped through my orange T-shirt and cut my back as I slumped the base of the huge oak. "I don't. want. Him. To. Die." With each snarled word I felt the bronze cut through my flesh, first my arm then my leg, my stomach, thigh, cheek.

I heard footsteps and then nothing.

I led on the floor, curled up defensively, but the damage is done. I reached to feel the wound at my side but immediately recoiled at the touch of my cold hand the raw flesh exposed to the bitter wind.

The warmth of my own blood against my cool skin disgusted me and I attempted to wipe it from my hand on my exposed leg but there was too much blood and I only managed to smear it across my entire right thigh while my hand remained slick with the liquid.

I finally gave in and allowed a single tear to escape my closed lids, it was warm, like my blood but was calming and soft instead of slippery and fiery. Unthinking, I wiped the tear away covering my face in red and allowing pain to shoot up my arm, through my neck, the vein in my temples, my brain. It burned and I screamed loudly, arching my back in agony. I led on the floor listening.

I heard birds whistling and branches moving in the wind.

Footsteps.

My heart jumped and I instinctively pulled away from the noise. _It could be help,_ I thought hopefully. _That's stupid, it's __**her**_, I spat internally when I saw Aliana step back into the dull light of the clearing.

I backed up as much as I could, practically wrapping myself around the tree. Her eyes glistened with tears.

"I'm sorry." Nina whispered and continued to approach me. _No, _I thought, _Nina's gone._

"Fuck off," I snarled limply as she held her hand out to me. She stayed still. I spat at her and Aliana turned and ran, tears falling again. _Stupid bitch, _I growled in my head.

I led on the floor for a minute until I realised that the world was turning grey. "Shit!" I hissed.

I'd been here, what, fifteen minutes total, and had been losing blood the whole time. "Goodbye world." I said in monotone, laying my head down, defeated and weak.

I waited.

I waited for death.

For the cold hands of Thanatos to reach for me.

I waited, I hoped, I pleaded as the pain began to get stronger. The fire in my brain had never let up, it had just been gradually increasing.

The inferno consumed me. I writhed in agony, longing for a cool reprieve, for the pain to dull, for death.

"Let me die!" I screamed through heavy sobs that tore at me bruised chest.

No such luck.

The world slowly dimmed, the chirps of ignorant birds seeming increasingly distant with each unwilling breath. _Yes, yes, faster Death, please let me die faster, _I begged silently.

"Amber?" I heard the best voice in the world call. My heart skipped and made my heaving chest ache.

"Alfie!" I yelled over and over, not knowing when I'm just screaming inside because the black had finally claimed me.


	11. 11 Barrier

Chapter 11

Barrier

Alfie's POV

I waited, where was she? Patricia, Jerome, Annabeth, Percy, Chiron and I sat around the ping pong table while Fabian ran back to his Cabin to get something.

I tapped my fingers on the green table tennis table anxiously. _Come on Amber._

We sat in silence for another five minutes. _That cuts it, I give up, _I thought standing up.

"Chiron, I'm going to find Amber. BRB." I said and half-ran, half-walked out of the door, listening to Patricia begrudgingly explaining text talk to Chiron.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo LINEY LINEY LINE LINE :P oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Amber?" I called into the forest. "Ambs?" She didn't reply.

The Sun was hot and high in the sky when though it was nearly quarter to four. _She must be in the woods, you checked everywhere else, _I reminded myself as I dismissed the possibility of my girlfriend being here.

I heard a bloodcurdling scream and at once knew it was Amber. I ran blindly through the forest, irritated draiads flicking their thin branches at me and ripping my skin with their thorns. _Shit_, I thought as my cheek got cut by some rose bush that decided to climb up a birch tree.

"Amber?" I called again as I slowed down, on the verge of collapse, unable to run anymore.

"Alfie!" she screamed. I ran to the sounds, my legs spindly and awkward. "Alfie!" she yelled again, her voice louder this time, and I darted left through a stream, slipping and cutting my shin deeply. "Alfie, please help me." She whimpered, she was so close but I couldn't see her.

A tear crept from under my eyelid and I wiped it away, determined to find Amber. I ran forward and ended up in a clearing filled with dull grey light and surrounded by tall oak trees.

"Amber! Keep shouting!" I yelled.

"Alfie," she mumbled and I turned around.

It was horrid.

Her beautiful eyes flickered in the blue fire of her agony.

Her blonde hair was stuck together, matted with red liquid. _Her blood,_ I gasped internally, surveying the area to make sure there was no one else around that could harm her.

Amber's body was crumpled at the base of the tallest tree and her camp T-shirt ripped to shreds, revealing what was left of her blue and white-striped tank top. Well, it had been blue and white.

I snapped out of it and rushed over to her, wrapping my arms around her limp body and picked her up bridal style. _Hopefully I can do this again one day, _I sighed.

I ran as carefully as I could but still quickly because, however bruised and cut up she was, she'd never make it without Fabian and Will's help.

In a matter of minutes I burst into Camp and screamed, "Chiron!" Campers turned to me and my girlfriend, had she been conscious she would have adjusted her hair with so many people looking at her. The centaur came onto the porch followed by the others that had been at the meeting, and he looked at me quizzically, "Get your pony ass to the Aphrodite Cabin NOW!" I hollered, still running full pelt to the cabin that supermodels go to die. _Amber could be a supermodel one day,_ I mused then shuddered, _she's not going to die in here,_ I insisted.

As I walked through the door the Aphrodite girls looked up and one started to yell at me to clear off, but then they saw Amber in my arms and stopped what they were doing to strip the pink duvet off of a spare bed. The boys weren't here obviously, probably lifting weights in the arena.

I led her down and sent little Alice to go and find Will Solace and her twin Hannah to go find Fabian. They ran away, upset for their sister and happy to have something to do. Drew, surprisingly, got everyone organised and managed to get their brothers, who'd brought with them Chiron, Will and Fabian.

The four of us circled the bed and, once he'd seen to his crying sisters, Mitchell, the eldest son of Aphrodite joined us. Chiron stepped forward and whispered into my ear. I nodded and they left, leaving me with a flask of nectar, bandages, squares of ambrosia, an empty cabin and a dying girlfriend. Fabulous.

I undressed Amber then ran to her wardrobe and retrieved some blue flannel shorts and a clean bra (who in Hades do they do those things up, it took my nearly twenty minutes!), and put them on her after dressing the wound at the top of her thigh with a nectar-soaked bandage.

It took me three hours to bandage her up completely, each wound covered and squares of ambrosia broken up into water to rub on top of the bandages to stop them sticking. I also washed the crusty blood off of her body with the ambrosia-water, leaving her clean and fresh.

I pulled a thin pink bed sheet over her middle and called Chiron, Will, Fabian and Mitchell back in. They looked impressed.

"Good job kiddo," Will said, patting my back. I normally would've smiled but I just nodded grimly and turned back to the beautiful blonde.

I stayed for five days without leaving Amber's side, occasionally she'd wake up for a minute then fall asleep again, or mumble my name in her sleep. The girls from her cabin thought it was cute, unless they were trying to get dressed. A number of times they asked me to leave so I just told them to change in the bathroom and they dropped it.

Each hour I changed all of Amber's bandages and I was brought food by Jerome or Patricia every 6 hours, not that I ate most of it. I couldn't physically eat more than a sandwich a day without running to a bathroom to throw up then beating myself up for leaving Amber.

On the sixth day, Amber's blue eyes fluttered open and she looked around confused and weary.

"Alfie?" she called quietly.

"I'm here Ambs, I promise you, I haven't left your side for near a week." I gushed and she smiled weakly. I took her hands in mine and kissed her on the cheek. Even in her state she blushed and grinned.

"I'm hungry Alfie." She grumbled and I laughed, resting her hands on the bed again to cut up my ham sandwich as I knew she wouldn't be able to take huge bites and she couldn't hold it.

Amber felt ugly and weak so she begged me to separate her part of the cabin from her sisters so I set up a large curtain. I guarded it personally so only Chiron could come and see her.

Over the next few days I fed her, carried her to the bathroom, clothed her and built her things to keep her amused. Over a month I built a whole world for her, a huge castle that towered six feet and had forty-two different floors, each filled with little automatons acting out one of Amber's favourite scenes from a Disney film. On the seventeenth floor, Belle and the Beast spent day and night dancing. On the floor below, Ariel swam around Atlantis with Sebastien and Flounder. On the top floor, mini Amber and mini me looked down through a trap door at everything below us, smiling at my creation.

She loved it and, when she was strong enough, she'd sometimes climb out of bed and hobble over, with my help of course, to the castle and help me expand it.

She eventually, after a week and a half, built a tower while I built Rapunzel from Tangled to live in it. Pascal the chameleon scampered over the climbing roses and Flynn rode around the bottom of the tall tower on his white horse.

"Alfie," she whispered to me 51 days since her incident (yep, I'd been counting), "I think it's finished." Her eyes glistened and, as the kingdom grew, so increased her health. She was able to walk a few metres without me aiding her in anyway. She could go six hours without sleeping now and she could feed herself.

I was so proud of her. "I want to show them," she whispered and I grinned.

"Will you be alright if I go and get the other Aphrodite kids?" I asked. "I won't be long." I promised and she nodded. Determined not to leave her alone for over five minutes, I checked the bulletin board by the mess hall and ran down to the stables as fast as I could. "Aphrodite children!" I yelled at the sky.

Suddenly 13 pegasi landed in front of me. "Your cabin, ten minutes." I panted then sprinted back off to see Amber.

The journey had taken four minutes total and I got back to the outrageously pink cabin. When she saw me Amber's face lit up. "10 minutes."

Amber was sat on her bed in white cotton shorts and a lime green vest top, her blonde hair scraped back in a messy ponytail. She still couldn't do her hair so I tried my best to do it for her, but I wasn't very good. I removed the curtain and walked back over to her to find my girlfriend waving her arms at me.

I chuckled and picked her up. She was still very light but a bit heavier than she had been when she woke up after being in a comatose state (boom! Vocab!) for six days.

I set her down gently by the pink palace and she started building an automatonic mouse for one of the Cinderella floors. She was getting faster at building them but still, even the smallest automaton would take her a matter of hours to complete. Amber found it frustrating and had even started timing herself. I however, found it cute how she stuck out her tongue a little when she was really concentrating.

The castle was now seven foot tall and ten foot across, from Rapunzel's tower to the tree with the rabbit hole from Alice in Wonderland.

I was happy knowing that Amber was safe; however I couldn't help but worry about Patricia, Jerome and Fabian. I hadn't heard from them for days. After I had put up the curtain, they would come and ask each day if they could see her and I always shook my head and disappeared behind the purple cloth. First Fabian had vanished and then a week later Patricia and Jerome were missing too.

At the time I had thought that they had just given up, knowing that I would only let them visit when I wanted them too.

But now?

I was sat on the floor with Amber, my arms around her as I guided them to put the small parts together to complete the rodent. With my help she had the miniature Gus finished in five minutes and squealed when it began to run around with Jacques. I just grinned.

Her squeals were echoed by Amber's thirteen siblings as they entered the cabin.

They surrounded her, asking her questions and inspecting the tiny kingdom. Tessa, a five year old beauty, picked up Pascal and started giggling and squealing "it tickles! It tickles!" as it crawled up and down her arm rapidly. I chuckled and plucked it from her arm only to return it to the tower and find Rapunzel mimicking the little blonde led on the floor recovering from the attack of the killed tickle lizard.

Life's good, I thought as I walked to the Mess Hall. Amber had noticed how thin I'd gotten and she'd sent me to get some food. I walked past Zeus' Cabin and heard a puncturing sound.

Then I realized it was my skin, and a dagger. _Seriously?!_

I saw Aliana stood over me.

"I'm sorry Alfie." She said blankly.

"No you're not," I snarled and spat in her face. She bent down to retrieve the dagger and elbowed her across the jaw. She was stunned, but not for long.

Her head snapped back to me and locked onto my eyes. She grabbed the hilt of her weapon and twisted it slowly, pushing it deeper with each rotation. _Oh crap, that's not good_. I thought as she pulled the knife from my side and leant forward.

"You're right," she hissed as she dragged the dagger across my face, leaving a huge gash identical to Amber's. "I'm not sorry."

She plunged the weapon into my thigh and clamped her hand over my mouth. I bit her ring finger and yanked it out of the socket, making her lose her balance and fall to the floor, but also pulled the blade through my flesh further. _You don't matter Alfie, she hurt Amber, she will die. _I thought. I stood, unstable and wobbling. I pulled the dagger from my flesh, leaving it stinging and exposed to the wind. I didn't care though.

I flung the knife at my old friend's chest and as it was about to hit her, she vanished in a flash of burning white light.


	12. 12 Bound to Death

**Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! In all honesty, I was busy writing my own original book and I have just started GCSEs so I'm really busy as well as having dance and singing exams and having to be Juliet in Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet. **

**Hope this makes up for it, this was a really fun chapter to write. As well as this, I should soon be posting two new stories called "Possibilities" and "The Dragon in the Mist". The first is Harry Potter Fic (Sirius/OC) and the second a Vampire Academy Rose/Dimitri Fic. BTW Vampire Academy is AMAZING!**

**I don't own anything apart from the plot and alternate Nina... That's hard to explain...**

* * *

Chapter 12

Bound to Death

Alfie's POV

I looked straight at it. My soul twisted and searched through the blazing flame for an answer, for a relief but nothing came.

It felt like I was running into the fire, looking desperately for my everything, for my Amber. I could sense my body writhing in agony but I didn't feel any pain, I just looked for her.

As I kept running, it became easier to see and I eventually found myself in the Aphrodite Cabin. It was empty and the curtain was still up. I heard Amber humming to herself behind the fabric and I tried to pull it across the track at the top so I could talk to her but it wouldn't move. It started banging my fists against the cloth but it stayed still and became clear as though it was a Pyrex wall.

I saw Amber there, playing with the palace, happy and contented. On the other side of the wall I was screaming, calling her name and throwing my body against it, just trying to crack it the slightest bit so she would hear my cries and turn around and see me.

No such luck. I ran and jumped into the wall one final time, hitting my head hard and slumping to the ground on the brink of consciousness.

I waited. For hours. Days. Months?

Finally, I heard voices. Muttering about a person that I didn't know that lived in a world so far away doing things I couldn't care less about.

Then they started talking about his girlfriend, they said she was called Amber. How I longed for my Amber! What if I had been out for so long she'd given up on me and found someone else?

That couldn't happen. Wake up Alfie, wake up! Amber could be in danger!

I jolted upright and was met with bright white light as I opened my eyes. Am I still in the fire? I thought, but slowly the room came into focus.

There were eight other beds in the infirmary, not counting my own, of which three were occupied by all too familiar faces.

Fabian slept on the bed to my left, Jerome opposite me. His bed had been pulled closer to the one of his right, opposite Fabian.

His pale hand clutched the fingers of the red-headed girl asleep next to him. He stared at her, his eyes yearning to see her's again. Jerome, I thought, he waited all that time and now this happens.

Percy and Annbeth were led on the same bed together, they must have woken up a few times and protested about being so far apart and Chrion had finally given in.

I traced the scar left on my cheek. It wasn't just Amber and I now. Every limp, near-corpse in this room had one. I had to get out of there.

Chiron stood with Will at the end of my bed looking at me in bewilderment.

"You should be very very dead." Chiron said seriously.

"Nice scientific diagnosis there buddy," I scoffed, "excuse me, I've got some business to attend to." I swung my legs round and tried to stand. Unsuccessfully.

My left leg gave out and I fell back onto the bed. The same happened the second time, but I had stood for a few seconds before collapsing.

Right, Alfie come one, do it for Amber, third time lucky, I thought as I pushed myself up from the uncomfortable mattress.

I stood. I hobbled to the door. It took me ten minutes but hey, I'd been stabbed in the leg, don't diss.

I turned to wave to Chiron and Will but they just stood, still as statues, frozen by shock. I saluted and limped out of the door.

I walked slowly towards the cabins. Operative word: slowly.

After travelling 30 metres in half an hour I gave up.

Gave up on walking. I grabbed my left thigh and swung it forward, stepped with my right, swung my left. Soon I had some kind of crazy run and I was getting closer to the cabins.

My leg gave out and I fell to the ground, crying out in pain. Campers gathered round me, sending others off to go and find Chiron. I slowly stood, covered in mud and grass stains.

I began to walk again, people tried to stop me but I just pushed them out of the way. Amber, I thought over and over, each time getting faster and feeling less pain.

I burst through the pink door and led on the floor, writhing in agony. I looked at the blonde haired girl curled up on her bed, staring back at me.

"Amber." I called. She just looked back at me with confusion of hurt in her eyes. She wore black and her hair was messily scraped back, I doubted she'd taken it out since I'd done it for her before the knife.

"They told me you were dead, Alfie. Why do you still torment me?" she screamed the last sentence and stood up. She was painfully thin, more so than when she had woken up when I was caring for her.

"Because I'm not dead Ambs, I lived. I lived for you," I murmured and she ran towards me, holding me close to her chest. "Get nectar, please."

She led me down on her bed and poured the golden liquid into my mouth. I felt it trickle over my lips and slide down my throat.

I felt amazing after five minutes. "Amber, you need to eat." she turned back to me as I said this. She nodded sadly.

"I tried but I couldn't. Alfie, you've been gone for a year. They said you were dead and I've just been sat here with our kingdom. Then Percy and Annabeth were scarred as well as you, Patricia, Fabian and Jerome." she wept, I stood up quietly and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her. I noticed that our tiny selves were not in the palace anymore, but led sleeping on Amber's pillow with their tin bodies pressing against each other in their peaceful slumber.

This is how it should be, I thought.

She traced her scar with her finger and looked up at me, only to burst into another lot of hysterics when she ran her hand over my crescent scar on my face.

"Amber, we aren't the only ones. The others have them too," she immediately knew that I meant Percy, Annabeth, Fabian, Jerome and Patricia, "we're marked, the scar leaves us-" I said and she interrupted me.

"-bound to death." she finished grimly.


	13. 13 A Path Not To Be Followed

**Hola! Sorry I haven't update in a while, working on other stories, etc. Also, I've got to admit I'm kind of upset that over 2000 people have read what I've written but I only have 26 actual reviews :(**

* * *

Chapter 13

Aliana's POV

A Path Not to be followed

It hurt to keep doing this to them, I scribbled words onto paper and slipped the seven sheets into different coloured envelopes before tucking them away in my deep blue toga. I was ready to go but emotionally? I was a wreck, I leant against the brick wall and slid down it, crying in a ball at the base of the wall.

I wept in the corner of the dark room, not sure and not caring about my location, I flashed to the infirmary at Camp Half-Blood only to see my seven best friends led in the beds there, each with a huge gash across their face. Making sure no one was watching, I placed my hand on Fabian's face and passed some of my magic into him, closing the wound but leaving a large scar. Seeing his eyes flutter, I quickly set to work healing the others before I was interrupted by a croak from the end bed.

"Nina?" he asked and I ran to his side, hugging him tightly, an embrace he eagerly returned.

"Fabian, I'm so sorry. I had to, I love you so much Fabian." I comforted him while he searched my eyes.

"Why Nina?" he asked and gold tears started falling from my eyes. I traced the scar on his cheek with my index finger and running my hand through his dark and messy hair.

"Fabes, I had to, I'm so sorry." I wept and he ran his fingers through my hair. Fabian wiped the tears from my eyes and held me to his chest. "I'm really sorry and there's only one thing I can do to fix it."

"What? Who made you? What are you going to do?" he asked me worriedly, stroking my hair.

"Fabian, I'm going to trade myself for Hestia, Athena and Artemis. It was Zeus, Fabian, it was all Zeus." I told him and his face fell, "Fabian, I had to make everyone hate me so they wouldn't come to the Underworld to find me."

"Nina, I love you. I'm going to come after whatever you've done, even if no one will come with me." I put my hands in my head, hiding the few gold tears that fell from my eyes, the tears I had pretended came from the Mask of Anubis, the tears that held the secret to eternal life, the tears I had made a quest around to train my friends and make them stronger, smarter and safer when they found out who they really were.

"Fabian, that's the point! Don't come after me, promise you won't." I threatened sternly. He shook his head as I knew he would.

"I can't do that Nina, I just can't." I groaned at his answer. I kissed him tenderly and he melted into the kiss, locking his arms around my neck and pulling me closer into his chest. I pulled away unwillingly and stroked his cheek. Clicking my fingers, I made seven letters appear in my hand.

"I have to go, the others are waking up. Give these to them will you?" I asked and he took the pieces of paper from me. "Shut your eyes Fabian."

Tears flowing freely, I flashed away.

His face was inches from mine and his gold eyes burned fiercely. "Sorry Father," I whimpered but he didn't listen. Zeus slapped me hard across the face then kicked me hard in the ribs, forcing me to cough up ichor. He cut my legs with a golden knife, slashing at my cheeks and arms before punching my jaw. I trembled at the impact of the blows he inflicted upon me, falling to the ground, curling up into a ball to protect my stomach.

"You told the son of Apollo, how dare you child!" Zeus roared in anger, continuing to beat me but I couldn't fight back. No matter how much it hurt, I couldn't retaliate: Zeus was my father, I couldn't harm him.

"Father, stop, please," I cried out. Zeus growled in response and kicked me across the face before I flew backwards into the wall causing more ichor to pour from a gash across the back of my head before I pressed my hand to it, stopping the flow of the golden liquid. "I've had enough!" I yelled, getting to my feet, trying not to wobble and fall over. "You can't keep treating me like this Father, Olympus will fall anyway, you can step down willingly or I will make you. It's your choice."

The old man looked shocked before he flashed away in a haze of gold and grey. I sighed and left for Olympus to tell the Council of my father's actions. No doubt Hera wouldn't believe me but she would be greatly outnumbered by my parents and siblings, that and she was only powerful because she married her brother. Marriage? Great powers you've got there Aunt Peacock-Cow-Lady, I mocked in my head. "Mother? Father?" I called into the throne room before taking my seat.

"Oh Aliana dear, you're back. Why did you do it?" Mother Demeter exclaimed rushing towards me and holding me tightly. Father Apollo and Father Poseidon appeared as well as Father Zeus, much to my shock.

"Get the fuck out," I ordered, pointing at the 'King of the Gods' who stubbornly shook his head. "Fine then, don't go by choice." I pushed my hand out and he disappeared in a flash of light when he saw the huge wave that was crackling with electricity and tossing flaming vines around on top of it. "He made me." I confessed, upset that Mother Hestia, Mother Athena and Mother Artemis weren't here as well as my fathers and Mother Demeter, but that would change soon.

Fabian's POV

I woke up groggily before remembering last night's events. Nina! My brain screamed and I looked at the letters in my hand.

"Wake up everyone!" I yelled loudly, met by the groans of everyone else. "I have letters from Nina!"

"Fuck her, I'm going back to sleep," Jerome cursed before I chucked a flute at him, not sure where it came from but everyone seemed pretty awake after that.

"Fabian, I can't be bothered to come and get it from you, can you just make mine into a paper aeroplane?" Amber asked and was met by a chorus of 'Me too!' and 'Same here'.

Amber POV

I caught my pink letter and opened it eagerly, but not because I wanted to hear from Aliana but because I wanted to know if she felt any guilt for what she did to us.

_Hey BBF,_

_I'm so sorry Amber, I had to do this. Zeus is behind everything I swear on my immortal life and that of Fabian. Listen to everything Annabeth tells you, I have told her what to do in her letter. I didn't want to hurt you but I had to so you guys would hate me and not try to get me back. I'm trading myself for Athena, Artemis and Hestia. Poseidon will be King of the Gods and Athena Queen, I trust you to deliver the message from me okay? Also, I need you to convince the others that Zeus really did make me do it, they won't believe me they will believe you._

_I'm sorry for scarring your beautiful face, just let everyone know that it will later save your lives. I know you shouldn't trust me but you have to if anyone's going to survive._

_The photo's proof of what he did to me; please don't show anyone other than Annabeth and Patricia, Fabian can't know: _

_Love you, _

_xox Nina xox_

I was already in tears as I pulled the photograph out of the rose envelope but broke down when I saw it. My sobs were loud

Alfie POV

My envelope was a rusty bronze colour and I tore the paper to shreds, anxious to read what was inside. I hated Nina for hurting my friends but part of me knew that there had to be some kind of alterior motive.

_I'm so sorry Alfie._

_You don't need to forgive me, I don't want you too. Just know that Zeus forced me into doing everything, ask Amber. I trust you to look after Amber, I saw how you cared for her. Remember that Belle that appeared in your Disney Kingdom, c'etait moi! *chuckle chuckle* _

_I love you all,_

_x Nina x_

"Dammit, I'm so fucking clever!" I exclaimed, jumping around and punching the air, until I noticed everyone's confused stares. Amber's eyes were filled with tears but she shook her head when I looked at her questioningly.

Jerome POV

I opened my white envelope bitterly. In all honesty I didn't give a flying Hermes what Aliana had to say to me but I didn't want to offend Fabian, we'd grown a lot closer since we got to Camp Half-Blood.

_Hey Mini Hermes,_

_You're so much like your dad it's unbelievable! Just to let you know, everything you went through for John Clarke, was a test. Your father wanted to know if you were as sneaky as he was and, of course, you pulled through! I am sorry I marred your truly beautiful face *cough cough*with a scar, but it will save your life. Take care of Patricia and know that I had to put you guys through this, my father Zeus made me. _

_I am truly sorry,_

_Nina 3_

_P.S. Your father is so proud of you Jerome, he talks about you all the time! It's actually pretty annoying :P_

My eyes watered slightly but I wiped furiously at the tears before smiling softly. Sorry Nina, and thank you.

Patricia POV

I tore at my purple envelope, worried about Nina. Yes, so maybe I'd dumped a pitcher of water on her head once and she might have cut my face but we'd become close friends and I figured we were even.

_Yay Gothic Pixie! You opened my letter!_

_I'm sorry for everything, Zeus made me do it but the scar on your face will save your life. Amber has a picture to show you and Annabeth but only you two! No one else, I don't want them to see me like that (you'll understand when you see). _

_When all this is over, your Mom wanted you to go visit her in Olympus so she can teach some magic tricks. I hear you and Jerome are practically married! AWESOME! _

_Love you Trixie the Pixie,_

_Nina xox_

I looked at Annabeth and then pointedly at Amber, the blonde daughter of Athena nodded in confirmation.

I traced my finger in the air, forming glowing green letters that floated slowly over to Annabeth's bed and she read them then waved her hand through the words before anyone else could read the message. 'We can find out later.'

Percy POV

I don't care what she did, Aliana is my half-sister so of course I read the letter. I guess it's true, my fatal flaw is loyalty, if Nina came to me and asked for help, after everything I would still help her.

_Hey Bubbles (cool nickname or what?)_

_Don't you dare come after me, I'm trading myself for my parents and leaving you with a massive responsibility: KILL MY DAD! Not Apollo or Poseidon but motherfucking ZEUS! WHAT A BITCH! _

_Everything that has happened is his fault; he's been trying to kill you because the age of Olympus is near its end. What he doesn't know is that I'm the one that chose you guys to take over after me and that Annabeth is the brains behind the semi-mortal half of the operation. _

_I am sorry; believe in me brother, please,_

_Nina xox_

I was right to hate my Uncle, it seems, and of course I trust my sister over that cranky old man anyway. After I saved his lightning bolt and stopped World War Three he decides to repay me by letting me live, thanks Zeus, thanks a lot.

Annabeth POV

_Hey Annie, _

_You know that Zeus made me do all of this, I saw it in your mind when I gave you the scar. You know who the new gods are going to be as well, take a single drop of each of your ichor to the Grey Sisters and they will tell you what will happen. Can you take my animals to Olympus once everything is over? They will be fine there and live for themselves. They are sacred; if you hunt them you are punished. Remember this, for you are to guard them. _

_Three of you will die and one will suffer worse, I am so sorry. I know who they are and it hurts me so much. My little brother will be fine, don't worry._

_Goodbye sister,_

_Nina x_

I knew I was right, but when have I ever been wrong? Nina, I miss you, I thought, and sat weeping on my bed.

Fabian POV

_Fabian,_

_I am sorry for what is to come; you will have a dreadful choice to make. Please, for me, choose death. I love you Fabian. Listen to Annabeth and Amber._

_I love you with all my heart and I have waited for eternity for you, son of Apollo. _

_Waiting for love's spell_

_Bound by trust, ichor and heart_

_Never separate._

_I love you Fabian,_

_Nina xxxxx_


End file.
